


Dark Enshrouded Memory

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Cardcaptors - Fandom, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, I guess further chapters was worth it, Romance, Tsubasa and Cardcaptors crossover, but dark too, has subtle KuroTomo, it was my first completed work, it's also rather cheesy, magical girl, the pace was really slow, this fanfiction is really old, why was this fanfic my most popular work?, yes it is crossed over with the Nelvana version of Cardcaptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: The gang land in the town of Reedington and meet up with Syaoran and the princess' alternates, Li Showron and Sakura Avalon! Mokona senses a feather here, but also, another kind of strange power...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I started writing this back in 2009 and it took me almost a year to complete. Originally posted at Fanfiction.Net. This version will be slightly revised, but not completely. If you did not like the cut dub of Cardcaptor Sakura, best to steer clear from this as that is the world our travelers land in, haha. It was the version I grew up with, and had I not searched for it again, I never would have discovered the brilliance that is Tsubasa and it's messed up story which highly influenced my writing henceforth. 
> 
> This remains one of my most popular fanfictions ever, with 76 faves and 40 follows at FF. For that reason, I am bringing it here to AO3 for historical purposes haha. See how my writing developed!

**PROLOGUE**

It was nightfall in the small town of Reedington. A silver blob dropped from the sky and burst open, revealing 5 travelers from another world. "Here we are, in a brand new world!" said Mokona cheerfully, jumping upon Kurogane's head.

"And of course.....it's not my world!" Kurogane said with a tone of frustration and sigh of disappointment. "I'm getting really sick of this, how come we never land in my world?"

"Aww, I think someone's homesick!" said Fai, in a teasing tone of voice.

"Would you just shut up!" he yelled. "At least I'm not like you, running away!"

"Kurgie, do you have to be so cruel?"

"I told you, it's Kurogane!"

"Ooh, confrontation!" Mokona jumped up and down. "Mokona wants to see a fight, fight, fight!"

"Now calm down, big guy, we'll get to your world someday." he said this with a closed-eyes smile.

"I just wish the cream puff would just take us there already!"

"Mokona can't control where we go," Mokona replied. "Sorry!"

"This is gonna take forever...."

"Awww, Kurgie is sad, let's help him feel better!"

"You know what would help me feel better?" he said. "Stop calling me that and keep your mouth shut!"

"Hey, don't yell at Mokona!" Fai picked Mokona up. "She was only trying to help."

"Yeah, well there's nothing any of you guys can do! All I want to do is go home!"

While this craziness was going on, Syaoran was still sitting on the ground, with the princess asleep in his arms. He brushed his hand through her hair, and looked down at her with a worried expression. _'She's been growing weak these past few days. We need to find another feather soon....'_

"Is Sakura alright?" Fai asked.

"Don't worry, Sakura's just sleeping!" said Mokona.

"Yeah, she is." said Syaoran.

* * *

 

"So I heard a new arcade opened last week and I've been dying to play the new Zylon Warrior...." Kero went on and on and on.

"No, Kero!" teenage Sakura Avalon replied. "I'm not gonna let you play out in the opened like that! Someone might see you!"

It's been 4 years since Sakura captured The Nothing card. Li's family and Meilin's family had moved to Reedington, to live there permanently. Now all of them go to highschool together, and since then, Li and Sakura have been dating.

"Come on, Sakura, please?!?" Kero begged.

"Sorry Kero," she said. "I'm not gonna risk you flying out there in the open like that!"

Kero sighed. "You're the master...."

Sakura giggled. "If you help me out with my chores this Sunday, then maybe....I'll buy you the new Zylon Warrior to play at home!"

Kero gasped in delight. "Are you serious Sakura? Really?"

She nodded. "But you have to help me with my chores first!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's a deal!" he replied.

Suddenly, Sakura felt something. "Huh?" she turned and looked toward her window. "Kero, did you just sense that?"

"Sense what?" he asked.

"You mean, you didn't feel anything?"

Kero shook his head. "Nope. Nothing at all."

"Hmmmm..." she then thought to herself. _'I wonder what it is then...'_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

 

It was a beautiful afternoon. The 5 travelers were walking down the sidewalk, exploring the new world.

"So cream puff, figured out where we are yet?" asked Kurogane.

"Mokona doesn't know," Mokona replied. "I just take you places, I don't know exactly where they are."

"Useless as ever," he muttered.

"Mokona heard that!"

"Well, from what I've gathered, I think we're in Japan." said Syaoran.

"Great, we land in Japan, and it just so happens it's not the one I'm from!" he sighed.

"Do you know where in Japan, Syaoran?" Fai asked.

"It's a pretty small town called Reedington," he replied. "And it doesn't seem very far from the city of Tokyo, if you take the train."

"That sounds like a nice place to visit!" Fai said, smiling with closed-eyes. "What do you think, Kurgie?"

"I just want to move on!" Kurogane said loudly. "So, is this world a miss or is it tied to the kid's quest?"

"That's right," Syaoran looked at Mokona. "Hey Mokona, is there a feather in this world?"

"I'm not sure," Mokona replied. "But I do sense some kind of magical energy, and it's very close by!"

Just then, Sakura began to feel weak, and she collapsed. Syaoran caught her, and they slowly slinked down to the ground. "Hey, Princess, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, looking up at him. "I just felt a little dizzy, is all. But don't worry; I'll be fine!"

Syaoran smiled warmly. "That's good to hear."

"The power's getting closer!" Mokona began jumping up and down on Kurogane's head. "Mokona feels it, it's coming this way!"

"Whoa, AHHH!! Coming through!" a girl was on her roller-skates and losing control, headed straight for the group. "Look out!!"

CRASH! They all collided. Everyone sat up, feeling achy, rubbing the back of their necks. "Princess, are you alright?!" Syaoran asked. "Talk to me!"

"Yeah," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm okay."

"Hey kid, watch where you're going next time, huh?!" Kurogane shouted.

"Don't worry; Kuro's always this grumpy," said Fai.

"Ohh...I am so sorry!" the girl said. "Please forgive me, I just lost control of my skates!"

"Don't worry about it," said Syaoran.

"You guys don't look like you're from around here."

"We're travelers," Fai replied. "And so young lady, who might you be? I'm Fai, this little white thing is Mokona, and this big guy here is Kurgie!"

"IT'S KUROGANE YOU IDIOT!!!" he yelled in Fai's face.

"Don't worry, they always act like that." Syaoran said. "I'm Syaoran, by the way."

"Sakura," the girl replied.

The princess gasped. "But that's....my name...."

"Huh?" Sakura met the princess' gaze and she gasped as well. They both stared into each other's eyes. They looked exactly the same!

 _'She looks....just like me....'_ she thought to herself. She then turned her gaze towards Syaoran. _'And he looks....just like Li!'_

"Ummm, I'm so sorry, but I gotta go..." she stood up, then bowed, and skated out of there.

"Hey, wait!" Syaoran called. "Sakura!"

"Mokona sensed the magical energy from that girl!" Mokona said.

They all looked for a place to stay, and settled in a small hotel. They all sat down, pondering about what just happened.

"Syaoran..." began Sakura. "That girl....she looked just like me."

"I know, Princess." he said.

"Yes, like the witch said, we'd be seeing people who look like people we know, but aren't, but with the same souls." said Fai. "But up until now, we've never actually met an alternate of ourselves."

"There could be other Mokonas out there!" Mokona said with a jump of excitement.

"I'd rather not consider that possibility," said Kurogane. "One of you is enough!"

"Syaoran," began Fai, he looked over at him. "I also noticed the way she reacted when she met eyes with you. She had the same shock as when she met eyes with Sakura."

"Do you think there's a Syaoran in this world, too?" suggested Kurogane.

"Perhaps. And this girl knows him, obviously, or else she wouldn't of reacted that way."

"Mokona sensed magical energy from her," said Syaoran. "I wonder why."

"She might be similar to our Sakura," said Fai. "We've seen what her feathers can do, and being apart of her heart, that indicates Sakura is magical herself. Perhaps this one, is magical as well."

"Do you think she could have the feather?!"

"Mokona doesn't think so!" Mokona chimed in. "I could feel magical energy from the girl, but it didn't feel like Sakura's feather. It was some other kind of magic. Somehow it feels familiar, though!"

* * *

 

Sakura entered her bedroom, looking freaked out. Kero was floating over her bed.

"Oh, Sakura! Welcome back!" he said. "Hey, why so tense all of a sudden?"

"Kero," she slammed the door behind her and sat on the bed. "We need to talk!"

So Sakura explained to Kero the whole situation, about crashing into the strange group, and meeting two people who looked just like her and Li.

"I see," said Kero, after she was done explaining.

"I just don't get it! She looked exactly like me, Kero!" she said. "And that Syaoran guy looked just like Li. Even more weird, these people were dressed up in strange costumes, and they had this little white stuffed animal creature! I'm surprised they would even be brave enough to bring it out in public like that! I get nervous carrying you around in my backpack!"

"Expect the unexpected!" Kero said his famous motto. "Remember; your adventures won't end 'till you pass the cards onto someone else. You're bound to see a lot of strange things in your lifetime."

"Could you please explain to me why they were all dressed weird and there are two people walking around looking like me and Li?!?"

"Okay, Sakura, it goes like this..." he began. "Remember when we were in Hong Kong and had to defeat Su Yung?"

She nodded. "Yeah. What about it?"

"She was trapped in another dimension."

"Yeah, it was like a prison Clow Reed made, right?"

"When we couldn't find the book, we had to go through the well. And we saw all kinds of gateways to different dimensions."

"What does this have to do with the strange people I saw?"

"Sakura, there are many other worlds besides this one. The reason those people looked so strange to you is because they aren't from our dimension. I think they are from an entirely different one!"

"WHAT?!" Sakura said in shock.

"Calm down, calm down, let me finish!" Kero said. "The reason why those two look just like you and the brat is because they are you! Only a different version."

"I told you, he's not a brat!" Sakura said in defense.

"Whatever..." said Kero, floating away.

"Hey! Kero, Kero! Aren't you going to help me figure this out here??? I mean, what if I run into them again? I can't just ignore them!"

"Expect the unexpected!"

Sakura sighed. "I wish you could be more specific than that...."

* * *

 

It was late at night, and the gang were walking around the town. Not many people were out this late.

"Mokona, is there a feather in this world?" Syaoran asked.

Mokona was in Sakura's arms, trying to concentrate. "I think so....but the signal is a little weak, like something else is canceling it out!"

"I see. Well, we just have to keep our eyes open then."

"I'm sorry, Syaoran, I wish I could locate it for you."

"That's okay. At least we know one's here. That's all that matters."

"Hey Syaoran, look over there!" said Sakura.

There was some flashes and lights at a nearby park with a penguin slide. They all stopped and stared at it.

"Mokona senses the same power as before!"

"Why don't we have a look?" suggested Fai. "Just to satisfy our curiosity."

They all climbed up a nearby tree. There they could see a penguin slide, and there were two people, back to back. One was a guy, who appeared to be the same age as Syaoran, with a sword in his hand. The other was the girl they met this afternoon, Sakura, with a staff that had the head of a star.

"Look Syaoran, it's her!" Sakura pointed out.

"But who's the guy with her? I can't really tell." said Syaoran.

"He sort of looks like..." Fai said, squinting his eyes. "Hey Syaoran, I think we found your other self!"

Syaoran turned to look at him. "Huh, what?"

"Element, Lightning! Come to my aid!" Li called, his sword pressing against a yellow card that summons the elements. Lightning struck the strange foe that was coming at them.

"I think they're gone now, Sakura." he said.

She shook her head, her back still against his. "I don't think so, Li, there's another one coming straight at us!"

"What?" he turned his head. "Quick Sakura!"

"Right!" she took out a card and threw it in the air. "Shield Card, protect us from the energy blast, Shield! Release and dispel!"

Instantly, a magical shield surrounded them, and the strange attack bounced back, and headed to the direction of the 5 travelers, hitting the bark of the tree.

The tree rattled, Sakura screamed, and Syaoran quickly grabbed hold of her, holding her close. "It's going to be okay, Princess."

Suddenly, strange looking creatures, that appeared to be made out of stone, emerged from the ground.

"Element, Fire! Come to my aid!" fire burst forth from Li's card once it hit the sword, and it burned all the creatures up. But it didn't quite work, they reformed, and only became stronger.

"They're trying to draw us into combat," said Li.

"Guess we have no other choice..." Sakura threw another card in the air. "Sword, release and dispel!"

The shield around them disappeared, and the Star Wand turned into a sword. "Guess we'll have to cut our way through then!"

Li nodded. "Right!"

Sakura, with her sword, jumped over one and sliced it across the back, and it disappeared. Li plunged his sword through their stomachs, and they disappeared as well. The two had excellent skills in the sword, and were great at evading.

"Wow, look at them go!" said Fai with a closed-eyes smile. "That Li guy sure reminds me of you, Syaoran."

"Yeah, and this Sakura knows how to fight!" said Kurogane.

"Don't jab Sakura like that!" said Mokona in her defense. "You know she's weak 'cause of her memory lost! I'm sure Sakura can fight like that when she gets stronger!"

Finally, the two cut down the final ones. Fai cheered, "Those two put up a pretty good fight!"

Li wiped the sweat from his forehead, and then looked at Sakura. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." she nodded. "Thanks for coming out here, Li."

He smiled warmly at her. "No problem. It was a good practice run, anyway."

"Alright!" Kero cheered, floating above the bushes, beside a beautiful girl with long dark hair.

The girl turned off her camera. "That was an awesome shot! You two were amazing!"

Kurogane noticed the girl and gasped. "Princess Tomoyo!"

Sakura looked over at her, with a closed-eyes smile. "Thanks, Madison!"

"Hmmm...that's odd..." said Fai. "Apparently this Tomoyo has a different name in this world. Come to think of it, Syaoran, your other self bears a different name, too! Sakura keeps referring to him as Li."

"Here's your card back," Madison handed her the Create Card. "I had Kero write the story this time. I was too busy taking amazing shots of you guys fighting!"

"Do you think I did a good job, Madison?" Kero asked.

"Totally! I haven't gotten footage this good since Sakura was transforming the cards!"

"I have to admit, I do have a pretty fascinating imagination."

Madison laughed. "You sure do! How about writing for me next week?"

"Really Madison? You mean it?"

"Mmhmm. I'll even give you a cake, a pudding cake!"

"Oh yeah! Cake! Anything for cake! Especially yours, Madison!"

While the two were discussing about writing and desserts, Li and Sakura looked at each other. While the other two weren't looking, they embraced a kiss on the lips.

Both Syaoran and Sakura, observing in the tree, who were both still clinging tightly to each other, both gulped. Sakura, who now felt nervous, quickly pulled away from him. Syaoran now felt a little embarrassed, and didn't meet eyes with her. Mokona was enjoying every minute of this. "Awww....you love birds!"

"Hey, did you hear that?" said Li, looking toward the direction of the travelers.

"Hear what?" Sakura asked.

"Something's hiding up in that tree," he pointed.

All of them cringed and got nervous. Mokona put it's arms over it's mouth. "Uh oh! Looks like we've been spotted!"

"Not only that, but I can sense a great power as well."

"You know what, you're right! It feels like....the same power I sensed last night!"

Li looked at her. "You mean you sensed something and didn't tell me?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Li, I had a strange encounter today."

"What strange encounter?"

"I met these strange people, they were dressed really weird, and two of them....looked just like us."

"What?!" Li's eyes widened.

"Mmhmm." she nodded. "The girl who looked like me, we had the same name! And the one who went by Syaoran looks just like you!"

"You know, I think it's time for us to be getting out of here." suggested Fai.

"Yeah, I don't think I want to be sticking around either." said Kurogane. "We better get out of here before they see us."

Li and Sakura ran to the tree and looked up. Li climbed up it, but saw nothing there. "Huh? They're gone."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

The gang were back at the hotel. Mokona jumped out of Sakura's arms and onto Kurogane's head, and then shined a beam of light from its jewel on its head. They were contacting Yuuko, the Dimensional Witch.

"Hey! I didn't say you could sit there, cream puff!" Kurogane growled.

"Too late, I'm already comfortable!" Mokona giggled.

"Why you little...." Kurogane clenched his fist, and Mokona kept laughing.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" came the voice of the Dimensional Witch, her image coming from the light of Mokona's jewel.

"Yuuko, I've missed you!" Mokona shouted.

"And I've missed you, too. I haven't heard from any of you in awhile. What is it you inquire?"

"There's a girl...." began Sakura. "And she...looks just like me. We even have the same name."

"I can see why you're a little shocked, Princess Sakura. This is the first time you've ever ran into a parallel of yourself. Am I correct?"

She nodded. "Yes. And there's....another Syaoran here, too."

"Yeah, but he has a different name." added Syaoran. "Is he really another version of me?"

"Listen very closely," began Yuuko. "Just because you have the same soul doesn't mean you will always bear the same name. In majority of the other worlds, your name will always be Syaoran. However, in some worlds, you may find versions of yourself with a different name. Being an alternate reality, that difference could be caused simply by the alternate choice of your parents giving you a different name."

"I see," said Syaoran, bowing. "Thank you for your time."

"The Sakura here uses magic!" said Mokona.

"Really?" said Yuuko.

"Yes! She has cards that does something different when she slams her staff against it!" Mokona said. "The power somehow felt familiar to Mokona!"

Yuuko grinned. "And she had a companion with her who uses magic, too, right? A boy named Li?"

"Yeah, how did you know?!" said Syaoran in surprise.

"I don't think you'll have any trouble with them. In fact, you may be able to seek their help. I wish you all the best of luck...."

The image disappeared and Mokona jumped back into Sakura's arms.

"Able to help us...." Syaoran pondered on this.

"It seems like the witch knew who we were talking about." said Kurogane. "Are you sure we can trust them?"

"Certainly! After all, the Dimensional Witch did seem to know who they are." said Fai, smiling with closed eyes.

"Do they know who she is?"

"Mokona doesn't think so!" said Mokona. "If they did, Mokona would of known who they were, too!"

"She knew right off his name was Li, even though I didn't tell her my alternate's name." Syaoran thought about this. "Help us...how can they help us?"

* * *

 

 _'Who were those two I saw yesterday?'_ Sakura Avalon thought to herself, taking some stuff out of her locker. _'They looked just like me and Li. Our meeting....it couldn't have been a coincidence. I don't know why, but I feel like....I have to help them somehow....'_

"HEY AVALON!"

"Ahhh!" Sakura was startled, and in the excitement dropped her books. "M-meilin!"

"Quit wasting time, we've been waiting for you for over 10 minutes now!"

Sakura smiled in a little embarrassment. "Oh, sorry Meilin."

"As you should be!"

Sakura followed Meilin to the outside of the school and found Kero, Madison, and Li there.

"Took you long enough," said Li.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something." said Sakura. "So, why were we meeting again?"

"Last night you told me you saw two people who looked just like us, right?"

Sakura nodded. "That's right! Kero said these people are us, but exist in another world."

"Hmmm..." Li thought about this for a second. "I know there are other dimensions, but I don't know too much about them, or what exists inside them."

"According to Kero, they're other worlds! And in some of these worlds, we exist in them, too! Except...they aren't exactly us...."

"Wait, what?" Meilin was totally out of the loop. "Are you saying there are two of each of you walking around?!"

"I wasn't aware of that either, until last night..." said Madison with a closed-eyes smile.

"Whoever they are, I'm going to find out." said Li, determined.

"I don't think they're here to harm us, Li." said Sakura.

"We don't know for sure, Sakura. They could be dangerous. So tonight, I'll locate them and find out what's going on."

"Then I'm coming with you."

* * *

 

Mokona concentrated hard, trying to locate any of Sakura's feathers in this world. After trying it's hardest, it let out a deep sigh.

"Mokona, do you sense where it is?" asked Syaoran.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran." Mokona said, sounding sad. "There's one here, but I can't seem to find it. There's another kind of power canceling it out!"

Syaoran sighed, but smiled warmly for Mokona's sake. "That's alright. We'll just have to keep our eyes open."

"I really wish I could locate it for you, but I...can't."

 _'Another power is canceling it out....I wonder what it is!'_ Syaoran thought to himself. _'No matter what, I will retrieve Sakura's feather, I'll keep my promise.'_

* * *

 

Fei Wang Reed, as always, watched the 5 companions through a large mirror-like object.

"It appears your control over where they go, is fading..." said Xing Huo.

"Yes, it appears so." he replied. "Once again they've slipped out of my clutches."

"We won't be able to observe them for much longer," she told him. "Have you seen where they have landed?"

"Yes. It's where Clow Reed left the cards behind. And now they are in the hands of 'that girl'. I wasn't expecting them to find their way there."

"Yes, it could prove as a problem. Especially if they help them."

"We'll keep watching as long as we can. There is something else at work here, and it may work to our advantage."

The woman then looked toward the tank with the boy "Syaoran" inside with the eyepatch. She walked over there and looked up. "Your awakening...is coming soon..."

* * *

 

"Mokona's hungry!" Mokona shouted, jumping in front of Kurogane's face.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" he said, glaring at Mokona.

"Feed me! Mokona's hungry!"

"Get your food yourself!"

"Why don't we find a nice place to eat?" suggested Fai.

"Hungry, hungry, Mokona's hungry!" it kept chanting.

"Shut up, I can't do anything about it, OK?"

"MOKONA'S HUNGRY! HAHA!" Mokona started bouncing around everywhere, and Kurogane was extremely irritated, clenching the hilt of his sword. "If you don't be quiet, I'll..."

"Mekkyo!" Mokona's eyes opened. "The feather is close by!"

"Where is it?!" Syaoran demanded.

"Somewhere outside!" Mokona replied.

"Are you sure, Mokona?" Fai asked.

"Follow me!" Mokona started to bounce away, the other 4 got up and followed, until they found themselves outside.

A chilling wind passed through them, the princess started to shiver.

"It's awfully quiet out here," said Kurogane. "I don't like it."

"I don't see anyone out and about," said Fai. "This cannot be normal."

"Mokona, do you still sense the feather?" Syaoran asked.

"I...I lost the signal..." Mokona said, feeling sad. "It was here a minute ago!"

Princess Sakura gasped. "Syaoran, look!"

"What is it?" he turned around, and his eyes widened. "Is everyone....?"

"Asleep!" said Mokona. Syaoran quickly turned his head, "Wait, huh?"

"They're all just sleeping!"

"But...how come they're all here?"

"They all fell asleep at the same time, so they fell in the place they were standing!"

"That's pretty obvious, fur ball!" commented Kurogane.

"But....why...?" said Sakura in a quiet voice. "Why did they all just fall asleep?"

"A sleep spell." said Fai. "They didn't fall asleep because they wanted to, they were put to sleep by magic."

Kurogane looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "And how do you know that?"

"Isn't it quite obvious, Kurgie?" Fai replied in a teasing tone of voice. "The chances of everyone just randomly falling asleep at the same time is practically impossible!"

"Then...who put them to sleep?" said Syaoran in wonder.

"There they are!!"

"That sounded...like your voice, Syaoran!" said Sakura, looking up at him.

"Then...that must mean..." Fai turned his head and looked upward, and gasped. Everyone did the same. Standing on top of one of the buildings were two figures, a boy and a girl.

"Syaoran...." said the princess. "It's them."

The boy appeared to be wearing some kind of traditional green robes, and he had a sword. His clothing appeared to be Chinese in origin. The girl wore a strange costume, a short-sleeve purple shirt, a black skirt, and black boots that went all the way up her knees. She had long gloves as well, the same color as her shirt, and a flat purple hat, similiar to that of a school uniform. The two standing there, were Li Showron and Sakura Avalon.

Princess Sakura began to feel dizzy and fainted. Syaoran quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Princess, are you OK?" he asked.

"I feel...so weak..." she replied. "But I'll, be fi...."

"Sakura! Hey, Sakura!"

"She fell asleep!" Mokona assured him.

"Must be because we haven't found any feathers in awhile." said Fai.

"Who are you?" Li demanded, his eyes narrowed. "Tell us right now!"

Syaoran looked at Li with wide eyes, then he looked back at Sakura, sound asleep in his arms. He then looked back at the two on the building, without an expression.

Once again, Li demanded. "Tell me who you are NOW!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I had to come up with a believable explanation why some characters have different names. I feel I pulled it off.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Tell me who you are now!" Li shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"What if we don't answer?" Kurogane challenged.

Li got out his sword, and put it in front of him, and he closed his eyes in concentratation. "Force, know my plight, release the light! Lightning!"

Slamming his sword forward, a bolt of lightning came flying at them. Everyone quickly jumped out of the way.

"Well, this Li sure means business." said Fai.

"Why are you so calm about this? He could of killed us!" said Kurogane.

"I don't think his intention was to kill us, Kuro-pu, he was just giving us a warning."

"Oh yeah? What kind of warning? 'I'll kill you if you don't answer me' kind of warning?"

"Not exactly. Because we're not answering, he had no other choice but to try to get it out of us by force."

"I don't care, he still tried to attack us!" Kurogane wrapped his hand around the handle of his sword.

"Fai's right!" Mokona said. "Mokona can sense it! The boy doesn't know where we're from or why we're here, and he's really worried for that girl."

"My point exactly, Mokona!" said Fai.

"Yeah, whatever." Kurogane shook his head.

"This Li....he has some pretty strong magic." commented Fai. "And so does the girl."

"I'm not going to ask you again!" Li yelled, losing patience. "Tell me who you are and what you're doing here, now!"

Syaoran held Princess Sakura tightly in his arms and stared down at her. She was breathing in and out a little faster than normal, which worried him. The Sakura atop the building had her eyes locked on the two, and looked at them with sympathy and worry.

Li, losing his patience, got his sword ready about to throw another bolt of lightning at them, but Sakura stopped him.

"No Li, don't!" she begged.

"Huh?" he turned his head to look at her.

"They aren't here to hurt us, I know it!"

Li blinked. "But Sakura..."

"Just look at them, Li! Look at the two who look just like us!"

Li sighed and turned to look in the direction of Syaoran and the princess.

"I think they need our help, Li. They wouldn't be here if they weren't looking for something. That girl looks as if there's something wrong with her, like she's sick and he's trying to get her better. Maybe there's something we can do to help!"

"You're right." Li put his sword back in the sheath.

Everyone gasped.

"What is he planning to do?!" said Kurogane.

"I don't really know." said Fai.

The two of them jumped off the building, landing on their feet. They slowly approached the group.

"My name's Li Showron." he bowed. "I apologize for the disturbance."

"And I'm Sakura Avalon." she said, also bowing. She then looked at the princess and crouched down, putting her hand on her forehead. "Is...she alright?"

"To be honest, I don't really know." Syaoran replied.

"And who are you?" Li asked, a lot more calmly this time.

"My name's Syaoran." he replied.

"And I'm Mokona Modoki!" said Mokona, jumping onto Syaoran's shoulder. "And the sleeping girl is also named Sakura! She's the princess of a place called Clow Country!"

"Clow Country?!" Li and Sakura said at the same time.

 _'Could it be, that...that place was named after Clow Reed?'_ Sakura thought.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I haven't introduced myself yet." said Fai, chiming into the conversation. "My name is Fai D. Flowright, and that big guy behind me is Kurgie!"

"For the last time....IT'S KUROGANE!!!" he yelled in anger.

* * *

 

It started to rain. Everyone was in the living room at the Avalon residence. Sakura's father and brother still haven't returned from work yet. The princess was still sleeping soundly in Syaoran's arms.

"So you're traveling across dimensions?" said Sakura. "How does that work?"

"That little fur ball opens it's fat mouth and sucks us in." said Kurogane.

"You're not explaining it right, Kurgie!" said Mokona.

"But Kuro-pu's right, Mokona is the one that transcends us through dimensions." Fai explained. "We're traveling different worlds for different reasons. I, myself, wish to never see my home world again."

"And I just want to go home!" Kurogane growled.

"And what is your reason for traveling, Syaoran?" Li asked.

"To save Sakura." he replied with determination.

"Save her?" Sakura began to feel worried. "What's wrong with her? Is she dying?!"

He shut his eyes tightly and gripped her closer. "If I don't find all of her feathers, she will...."

"Feathers?" Sakura seemed confused. "Is that what you're looking for?"

"As a matter of fact it is," Fai nodded. "The feathers are fragments of her memory, a manifestation of her heart. Syaoran has vowed to find every piece of it, to save the princess."

"Yeah, and we don't leave until a feather is located." Kurogane said in frustration. "So it's important we find it so we can just move on!"

"Mokona senses one in this world!" Mokona chimed in. "But the signal is very weak, it's being cancelled out by some other kind of power!"

"You mean the feather is magical?!" asked Li, jumping in the conversation.

"Very powerful," said Fai. "We've seen what her feathers can do in the wrong hands. So it's not only important to retrieve it to save Sakura, but vital that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"If the feather has power, I might be able to locate it with my magic." Li told them.

"You can do that for us?!" said Syaoran.

Li nodded. "Yes."

"Hey Sakura, I didn't know you were back yet!" came a voice from upstairs. It was Kero, floating down the stairs and into the living room. "So, uh, what's been going....hey, who are all these people?!"

"Calm down, Kero." said Sakura. "Don't worry; they aren't dangerous."

Everyone gasped and their eyes widened. They recognized that creature from a world they journeyed to before. The world where they all got shrunk to insect size and Mokona was the one Kero dreamed that would save them!

"Hey, isn't that....Keroberos?" said Syaoran.

"Oh, not that annoying critter again!" said Kurogane.

"Oh, you've heard of me?" said Kero. "Well, I do admit, I AM pretty spectacular. Especially in my true form!"

"Oh, Kero." Sakura shook her head.

"What? I'm only telling the truth!"

"How can they get nervous when all they see before them is a stuffed animal?" said Li, his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Stuffed animal?" Kero growled. "Alright, that's it!"

Sakura gasped. "Kero, no!"

But it was too late. Kero had transformed into Keroberos, a tiger with wings, and pinned Li down with one of his front paws. Everyone just stood there and blinked.

"What was that about me being a stuffed animal?" said Keroberos. Suddenly, he heard something and lifted up his head toward that direction. "Huh?"

The front door opened, and a voice shouted. "I'm home now!"

"Kero, get out of here, NOW!" she shouted. Then she looked at everyone else. "Ohhh....how am I going to explain you guys?!"

"Hey Squirt!"

Sakura turned around. "T-T-Tori!"

Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise. "Your Majesty!"

"Since when do you go off calling me...." he then realized something. He looked to his right, there was Li on the ground rubbing the back of his own neck, and then he saw the other kid who looked just like him holding an identical of his sister. Plus the Mokona, and the presence of Fai and Kurogane didn't help the confusing situation.

Tori looked over at Sakura. "Who the heck are all these people?!"

"Tori, I can explain!" said Sakura. "They're....well uh, they're...."

The princess started to open her eyes and sat up, looking around her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"We're at Sakura's house," Syaoran replied.

"You mean...that girl who looks like me?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Explain to me why I see another brat in my midst!" yelled Tori.

"He's not a brat! His name is Li! And this other guy is Syaoran!" Sakura yelled back. "This may seem confusing to you, but they ARE us from ANOTHER world!"

"Then what is the alternate brat doing with an alternate you? Does my other self have to deal with him, too?!"

"Stop calling him a brat!"

"I think 'brat' suits the kid just fine!"

 _'I don't know why...but somehow this feels familiar.'_ Princess Sakura thought as she watched an alternate of herself and brother fight with each other. _'Like I've had a fight with my brother a lot like this. But...I...can't remember who it was....'_

The princess gasped with wide eyes then looked up at Syaoran and said, "Syaoran, did I have fights like this with my brother Touya? Does this means you're...." suddenly she felt a shock and passed out. Sakura, Tori, and Li turned and looked at her.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Tori. "Is she going to be alright?"

"She just needs to rest...." said Syaoran. "That's all."

But he knew what happened. Sakura came too close to remembering him again. And so, that moment of which she might have found the missing pieces, like her memory of Syaoran, was also taken away.

* * *

 

It was late that night. Tori and Sakura met in the hallway.

"Dad said he won't be coming home until afternoon tomorrow," Tori told her.

"Then I can have them stay with us before then."

Tori nodded. "It should work."

"I'll let them know. Thank you, Tori."

"I still don't like the sight of that Syaoran kid..." he mumbled to himself. "Reminds me too much of the brat."

"Did you say something, Tori?"

"Hm?" Tori then put his hand on her head and messed up her hair. "Goodnight, Squirt!"

"Stop calling me squirt!"

But he pretended not to hear her, and shut the door to his room. Sakura just sighed and went downstairs.

"My dad won't be coming home until the afternoon tomorrow," she told them. "So you guys are welcomed to stay here."

"That's very kind of you." Syaoran bowed. "Thank you."

"It's no big deal!" she said with a closed-eyes smile. "I just want to do whatever I can to help! Li will drop by in the morning, so we can help you find Sakura's feather!"

"Mokona's sleepy," it said in a tired voice. "Where will Mokona sleep tonight?"

"You can sleep in my room, Mokona." said Sakura. "I wouldn't mind!"

Mokona then bounced into her arms. "Okay! Mokona will sleep with Sakura tonight!"

"See you in the morning!"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It was finally daybreak, and the others were in the kitchen, being served breakfast by Sakura and her brother Tori.

"I hope you guys all like pancakes," she said to them, setting a few platefuls in front of them.

"Oh, do I ever!" said Kero, taking a fork and devouring it.

"I didn't mean you!"

Mokona jumped upon Kurogane's head and stared down at the food. "Looks good, huh?"

"I'm sure it is." he said.

"You wanna eat it, don't ya?"

"Of course I...HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!" Kurogane tried grabbing Mokona, but it jumped off, laughing. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Relax, Kurgie. Mokona was only having some fun." said Fai with a closed eyes smile, rubbing Mokona's head. It said in agreement, "Yeah!"

"You guys are annoying," he muttered under his breath, sitting back down.

While that was going on, Syaoran and Sakura were in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Princess, I want you to stay here while we look for the feather." he told her.

"But why?" she said in a sad tone of voice.

"Because, Princess, you've been very weak since we haven't found any of your feathers for awhile. I don't want anything to happen to you. So can you stay here and rest?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Breakfast!" Sakura entered, each hand with a plateful of pancakes, and she set them down on the coffee table. "Hey Princess Sakura, you can feel free to barrow my clothes. They're up in the closet, in my room. That way, you'll blend in a little more."

"That's very kind of you." she said. "Thanks!"

She smiled with closed eyes. "No problem!"

Syaoran leaned near Cardcaptor Sakura's ear and said in a low voice, "I told the princess I want her to stay here, so she could rest."

She looked at him, as if he was crazy. "What?! But my dad's coming home this afternoon, and he's going to see her!"

"Sakura can pretend she's the other Sakura!" Mokona chimed in, jumping into the princess' arms.

All of them stared at Mokona with a blank expression, and blinked.

"That's right! Since they're both the same person, her father shouldn't be able to tell the difference!" said Mokona. "And I can stay here to make sure she's alright!"

"But you're the only one who can locate the feather, aren't you?" asked Sakura.

"The Li boy said if it's magical, he may be able to locate it for you!" Mokona replied.

"The Lasin Board!" she exclaimed. "That's right!"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Li now," Sakura got up to go and answer the door.

"Hey Sakura," said Li.

She smiled with closed eyes. "Good morning, Li!"

"Who's at the door?" shouted Tori from the kitchen, in a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

"It's Li!" she shouted back.

"What's that brat doing here?!"

Sakura growled, clenching her fist. "I told you HE'S NOT A BRAT!"

* * *

 

"They've began the search for the feather," said Xing Huo. "And the princess has been left alone. However, we'll be losing sight of their journey very soon."

"So...the princess is alone?" Fei Wang said. "How much longer do we have to watch?"

"Not long....."

"We'll watch as long as we can. The time will soon come....and I want to be there to see it!"

* * *

 

The princess sat upon the couch, holding Mokona, feeling a bit left out. The others had already gone to search for her feather. She had already changed into some of Sakura's clothes, a pink night gown.

"Is Sakura alright?" Mokona asked. "Mokona is worried!"

"Yeah, I'm OK..." she replied. "I just wish Syaoran would of let me come."

"Syaoran's just worried about you! He doesn't want you to get hurt, so he wants you to stay where you'll be safe and sound!"

"I know," she said. "But I still wish I could help sometimes."

"Aww, don't be sad Sakura! You know Syaoran wouldn't want you to feel this way!"

"You're right. Maybe it is best that I stay here...."

* * *

 

"So how long have you been searching for Sakura's memories?" Sakura asked Syaoran, as they all walked down the sidewalk.

"2 years now..." Syaoran replied.

"That's a long time....." she said. "How many have you found so far?"

"Not enough...."

"So, exactly where do we plan to start looking?" asked Fai, his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, like we even know where to start...." said Kurogane.

"Well, we need to find a safe place to use our magic where no one will see us." said Sakura. "I told Madison we'd meet her at Penguin Park."

Kero popped out of her backpack. "Hey, isn't that place a little too public in this time of day?"

Sakura gasped. "Kero!"

She quickly took off her backpack and stuffed his head back in. "I told you to stay hidden! Someone might see you!"

"Relax, no one was looking."

"I don't care, Kero. There are people walking around who might see you. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Hey Sakura!" called a voice in the distance.

"Huh?" Sakura lifted her head and saw Madison by the penguin slide, camera in one hand, and waving at them with the other.

"I'm so glad you're all here!" she said with a closed eyes smile. She then noticed the other 3. "Whoa, who are they?"

"Well, uhhh...." she looked back at them.

"My name is Fai D. Flowright," Fai said, introducing himself. "And this big guy over here is...."

"Kurogane!" he interjected, preventing Fai from referring to him as "Kuro-pu" or "Kurgie" or whatever stupid nickname he has for him.

"What about you?" she pointed at Syaoran. "Hey wait, are you.....?"

"I'm Syaoran." he told her.

"Wow Sakura, you're right! He does look exactly like Li!" she turned on her camera and started filming.

Kero popped out of Sakura's backpack again and looked around. "Are you sure this isn't too public......?"

"Yes, Kero! I'm sure! Now stay down!" she shoved him back in and let out a sigh.

"We can go over there by those trees," Madison pointed out. "Hardly anyone is there, it'll be the perfect place to use your magic, no one should be able to see you!"

"Then let's go!" Kero said, jumping out and speeding toward the trees.

“AHH! Kero!!!” Sakura ran after him, and everyone followed.

Everyone got set up, and made sure no one was nearby to see them.

“Okay, you’re safe.” said Madison in a whispering tone of voice, camera ready.

Li took out his Lasin Board. “Source of light with ancient spin, Send forth the magic power within. Force, know my plight, Release the light!”

A beam of light shot out, but then suddenly, burst and disappeared.

“What the....?”

“Li, what happened?” asked Sakura.

“Something is cancelling it out, I can’t locate it.” he replied.

“Is it kind of like when we were trapped in the Maze Card?”

Li shook his head. “We were unable to locate the exit because it was like being inside the card. But this time, the board had almost located this item, until something blocked it out....”

“But why? How is this even possible?”

“Whatever it is, the power far surpasses our own....”

Madison turned off her camera. “So what do we do now?”

"You have to have some other way of finding it!" Syaoran said to Li.

"This board is my only method of locating magic," Li replied. "I can also locate people, but only if I have an item of theirs. But what you're looking for is a memory fragment."

"Mokona was having a hard time sensing it too," said Fai. "She said that it feels as though something else is cancelling it out. Finding this feather may be very difficult...."

"We'll try again...." said Li. "Maybe we'll be able to locate what's blocking the feather's power."

* * *

 

The princess was napping on the couch. Mokona was on the coffee table, watching her, making sure she was safe. Suddenly, the door opened. "Uh oh, somebody's here!" said Mokona. Sakura's eyes opened and she sat up. Mokona jumped into her arms and did the "stuffed animal" act. Cardcaptor Sakura's father, Aiden, had returned home.

"Why hello there, Sakura...." he smiled with closed eyes. "Taking an afternoon nap?"

"Um, yes." she nodded. "I was a little tired today. I guess I fell asleep."

"What's that you're holding, a stuffed animal?" he asked.

"Oh uh...." she looked down at Mokona. "It is. It was....a present, from Syao----I mean, Li."

Suddenly, the door opened, and they both turned their heads. Everyone had returned. Sakura gasped and covered her mouth.

As Sakura entered, she froze. "D-D-Dad?"

"What?" he looked at the Sakura on the couch, then back at his real daughter. "What's going on here. Why is there....?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, we couldn't...." Syaoran stopped when he saw Aiden. "Father?"

Both Sakura and Aiden looked at him weird.

"Sakura, what is going on? When does Li go off calling me...." he stopped when the real Li entered, along with Madison, Kurogane, and Fai.

"Who are those two?!"

Li looked at Sakura. "Quick, put him to sleep!"

"Uhhh....right!" she threw out the card. "Sleep!"

The small pixie appeared and swirled around Aiden, causing him to fall asleep. Sakura looked at Fai and Kurogane, "Could you carry him up to his room?"

"No problem. We're willing to help, right Kurgs?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Syaoran...." began Sakura. "Why did you call my dad 'father'?"

"He....just looks exactly like him...." he replied. "I actually don't know who my real father is, I was adopted by a man named Fujitaka, an archeologist. Your father looks just like him...."

"Hey, my dad is an archeologist, too!" she said. "He's also a teacher at the university."

_'That's odd.....why is her father different in this world? It doesn't make any sense....'_

"That sure was close..." Kero chimed in. "Your father's never caught us before. That was a first. Better make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Okay, we carried him upstairs," said Fai, as he and Kurogane were coming down the stairs. "That was sure a scare, wasn't it?"

"We should be more careful," said Li. "And next time, maybe we should bring the princess with us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I thought would be interesting to address is the confusion why Syaoran's father's alternate is Cardcaptor Sakura's father. Of course, all you Tsubasa fans know why.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_'_ _What could be canceling it out?'_ Syaoran thought to himself. He then looked over toward Sakura, who was sound asleep. _'We've got to find that feather. Sakura seems to be getting weaker....'_

Fai was lying down behind the couch with Mokona. Both were still awake, and could see Syaoran not sleeping, keeping a watchful eye on the princess.

"Mokona's really worried," it whispered to Fai.

"And why is that?" Fai asked with a closed eyes smile.

"If another power is canceling it out, then it must be stronger than Sakura's feather!"

"That doesn't sound too good at all...."

"Mokona's also worried about Syaoran. Syaoran must be mad at Mokona for not being able to track down the feather!"

Fai patted Mokona's head. "Now what would make you think that? Syaoran doesn't blame you for not being able to locate it. If it makes you feel better, Li was unable to locate it either, and he has some pretty strong magic."

"Still, Mokona feels bad!"

"Hey, you two..." came the loud whisper of Kurogane. "Go to sleep."

"I didn't know you were awake, too, Kuro-pu." said Fai.

"I'd be asleep if you two stop jabbering!"

Kurogane then looked over toward Syaoran. "Hey you..."

"Huh?" Syaoran looked his way.

"You should go to sleep, too..."

"But Sakura...."

"She's fine. Just go to sleep."

* * *

 

Princess Sakura opened her eyes. It was an early morning, the sun wasn't even up yet. She sat up, and saw no one else in the living room.

"Syaoran?" she looked around. "Mokona? Fai? Kurogane?"

She got up and went into the kitchen to see the other Sakura up, sitting at the table.

"You're awake, I see." she smiled with closed eyes.

"I woke up all alone..." she said. "Where is....?"

"Out with Li," she replied. "Searching for your feather."

"I wish...I could help..." the princess said, feeling a bit useless.

* * *

 

"I still can't locate anything!" Li slammed his fist against a tree.

"Mokona's not picking up anything either," it said.

"Why don't you do anything to help, wizard?" said Kurogane, eyeing him.

"Oh, well, you know why I can't do that Kurgs." Fai replied.

"There has to be a way," said Syaoran. "I need that feather. I don't know if Sakura can hold out much longer..."

"I am sensing something very powerful...." said Kero. "But I'm all mixed up, too. I've never felt anything like it before. I'm not sure what it is..."

"Then we need to find out. Whatever it is, it must have Sakura's feather."

"Maybe we could try finding this mysterious power," suggested Fai. "Syaoran has a point. Sakura's feather might be located where the strange power is."

"Exactly how are we going to pinpoint it?" asked Kurogane. "That kid's 'lasin board' doesn't work, cream puff isn't picking up any waves, and that other critter...."

"Hey! I am Keroberos, guardian beast!" said Kero.

"It's worth a try," said Li. "But I'll need Sakura's help in order to do it."

* * *

 

"So how is your father?" the princess asked. The two of them were still talking in the kitchen.

"He's fine." she replied. "Tori said he'd make sure that he's not home when you guys are here."

"But what about when we're staying the night?" Sakura asked. "He's bound to see us sooner or later..."

"Tori said he's figured it out...." she assured her. "I don't know how. Maybe he's convinced him to stay over at Julian's house or something. He is pretty busy with his work."

The front door opened. The others had returned. Sakura gasped in excitement.

"Syaoran!" she ran over to him.

"I'm sorry, Princess. We couldn't locate your feather." he said sadly.

Li walked over to Cardcaptor Sakura. "The board still can't find it..."

"Then what do we do?" she wondered.

"I'm not sure. But in order to find it, it'll take a great deal of power. I think together we may have enough to locate it..."

He grabbed hold of her hand, gripping it tightly.

"Mokona is hungry!" it announced.

"We just ate before we left, fur ball!" said Kurogane.

"Yeah, but that was before breakfast....it's time to eat again!"

"You sure are a bottomless pit, aren't you, Mokona?" commented Fai, rubbing the top of it's head. "Say Kuro-pu, why don't you fix breakfast this time?" he smiled that smile which always drove Kurogane insane.

"If you're so hungry, fix it yourself!!"

* * *

 

Everyone was at the table, and Sakura put a bowl of Instant Noodle Soup in front of them, along with a pair of chopsticks.

"Well this is an unusual breakfast...." said Fai with closed eyes.

"Who cares, as long as it's yummy!" said Mokona, slurping it up.

"I'm sorry; but I had to make something quick. I have to be on my way to school at 7:30." Sakura told them.

"Hey, isn't it 10 minutes 'till 8 o'clock?" said Syaoran.

"Huh?!" she turned to see the clock. "Oh no!!"

Mokona looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

She grabbed her backpack and skates, running out the door. "I'm late again!!"

SLAM! She shut the door behind her, rushing to school on her rollerskates.

Everyone just sat there and blinked.

Kero sighed. "Typical morning with Sakura."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"She's always late for school. This is normal. Yep...some things never change...."

"I'm almost there, I'm almost there!" she said to herself, as she skated down the street lined with cherry blossom trees.

"Hey Sakura!" a girl in the distance was waving, a camera in hand.

"Madison!" she quickly stopped, making a skid noise.

"You barely made it." she said, running over to her.

"Heh, you know me...." she laughed nervously. "You probably got here early as usual."

She nodded. "Well of course!" she then grabbed her hand. "Now come on, let's go!"

"Whoa....!" Sakura exclaimed, as she was being dragged away by her best friend.

Meilin was watching from the distance, leaned against the wall.

"Hmph. Late again, as usual." she said, as she observed Madison and Sakura rushing inside the school. "I better catch up with Li if I don't want to be late...."

* * *

 

"We've lost sight of them," said Xing Huo, as she stared at the mirror-object before them, blanked-out. "It appears you won't be able to watch after all..."

"That witch must be interfering again...." said Fei Wang. "No....maybe not this time." he looked toward the tank with the boy "Syaoran" inside it. "Perhaps this strange power....."

Xing Huo looked over at him. "You can't possibly think....?"

"Though our ability to watch is lost, I know that the time....is drawing near."

"Can this 'strange power' source still work to your advantage?"

Fei Wang closed his eyes. "The power to cross dimensions.....will be MINE!"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SIX**

After school, Li and Sakura met underneath a nearby shady tree to talk about the feather situation.

"I'm not sure if we can locate it," said Li. "Whatever is canceling it out, the power is stronger than ours."

"So what will we do?" asked Sakura, feeling a little sad. She really wanted to help the princess.

"Maybe.....with our combined magic, we might be able to locate it." he said.

"It's worth a shot," she said. "No harm in trying. The worst that'll happen is it won't work."

"Let's hope it works," he said with a serious tone of voice. "I don't like the fact there's a presence of strange power that can cancel ours out. It could be very dangerous, and if we find it....we need to find a way to get rid of it."

"What if we aren't strong enough to defeat it?"

Li grabbed her hand tightly, and looked into her eyes. "We will be strong enough to defeat it. We're doing this together."

Sakura nodded. "Right!"

* * *

 

Kurogane and Fai were out and about that afternoon, just walking down the street lined with cherry blossom trees. They still hadn't acquired proper clothes to blend in, and although they looked less strange without their cloak and sweater coat, they still stood out like a sore thumb. Especially Fai. It didn't help that Fai had soup stains all over his shirt. In Celes, they don't use chopsticks, and Fai fumbled around with it all throughout breakfast, getting noodles all over himself. It was extremely painful for Kurogane to watch.

"Syaoran sure is worried about Sakura," said Fai, his hands behind his head as they walked.

"She's becoming alot like she was before," said Kurogane. "Walking around like a freakin' zombie."

"Oh Kurgs, she's not that bad off as when we started this journey," Fai said. He then took on a more serious expression. "But she is sleeping alot more, and at this rate, she may actually return to that state...."

Suddenly, they stopped. In the distance was a girl, a high school student, with beautiful long dark hair. Upon further examination, the two of them determined that it was....

"Hey Kurgie, Tomoyo's right over there! I think you should go talk to her!" said Fai.

"You know she's not really Tomoyo!" Kurogane yelled. "Besides.....her name's different in this world."

"That may be very much the case, but they do share one thing." he smiled with closed eyes. "The same soul."

Kurogane slightly gasped and looked at him.

"Yes Kurogane, I have the same soul..."

Kurogane was startled. "P-princess Tomoy---"

"Haha!" Mokona jumped up from behind Fai, landing on Fai's shoulder. "Mokona fooled Kuro-pu!"

"What the???!!" Kurogane was lost for words. Mokona wasn't with them. She WAS, before they left, with Syaoran and Sakura. So how did she....?

"Wow Mokona, what a pleasant surprise!" Fai smiled, holding Mokona in his hands. "Now where have you been hiding?"

"Mokona followed Fai and Kurogane!" it answered.

"That's impossible!" Kurogane said in disbelief. "I would have heard you!"

"Mokona is really sneaky!" it said proudly.

"How did you do it, Mokona? Even I didn't sense you." Fai said in amazement.

"Another one of Mokona's 108 secret talents! 'Soundless Footsteps'!"

"You....!" Kurogane grabbed Mokona and tossed her. "Go home!"

Mokona did a flip and landed on it's feet, then bounced back on Fai's shoulder. "Kuro-pu was mean to Mokona!"

"There, there," Fai said, comforting her. "Kuro-pu didn't mean it, he's just not thinking straight."

"What's THAT suppose to mean?" he said, eyeing Fai.

"Yeah, what is it? Mokona wants to know!"

With a devious smile, Fai leaned to her ear and said, "Well you see, Kuro doesn't want to admit it, but I think he really wants to get back to Japan as soon as he can to see Princess Tomoyo."

"Ooh, really??? Kuro-pu is in love with the princess he is serving???"

"Precisely!" Fai nodded. "And the parallel version of her is standing right over there!" he pointed.

"You two just shut up!!" Kurogane commanded. "I've had enough of this!"

"Hey, I recognize you guys!"

"Huh?" everyone turned around. Standing there was Madison Taylor, the wind blowing through her thick, long black hair. She had her camera out, filming them.

"Oh, what perfect timing!" said Fai, smiling. He then slapped Kurogane's back. "Kurgie here wanted to talk to you!"

Kurogane sort of blushed and angrily said to Fai, "What the heck are you doing?!"

She turned off her camera. "Oh, really?"

"Oh yes. He told me that you remind him of someone special."

"Would you shut up, wizard!"

"Your name...it was Madison, am I correct?"

She smiled with closed eyes. "That's right."

"Well Mokona, I think we should give them some space, don't you?"

Mokona giggled. "Yeah!"

"Time to go!" Fai skipped out of there, with Mokona in hand.

Kurogane yelled at them, "Hey you, get back here right now!!!"

"So your name is Kurogane?"

He turned to look at her and sighed. "Yes."

* * *

 

Syaoran was in the living room beside the couch where Sakura was currently resting. Sakura and Li hadn't returned from school yet, and the others were out. So it was just the two of them.

"I'll find your feather," he gripped her hand. "And I'll do whatever it takes."

KNOCK! KNOCK! Someone was at the door.

"Are they....here already?" Syaoran got up to answer the door.

Upon opening it, he found standing there a young man who had gray hair and yellow eyes. His eyes widened when he studied the person closely.

"Hello Li," said the person at the door. "I heard from Tori about some strange things happening, so I thought I'd come to see you, Sakura, and Kero."

Syaoran blinked. "Yukito...?"

"Huh, wha?"

"Julian!" the two of them both turned to see Sakura. "Julian, you're here!"

She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Tori told me about some strange things happening. What's up with Li? He just called me...."

"That isn't Li." Sakura said.

"It isn't?" he looked over at him. "Then who...?"

"I'm Syaoran," he bowed.

"Where is Li anyway?" Julian asked.

"He went home. We're still trying to figure all of this out."

"Well maybe there's something I can do to help. Or my other self."

"Other...self?" Syaoran blinked.

"That's right!" Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Julian is actually Yue, the second guardian."

"Earlier, Syaoran, you called me Yukito..." said Julian, looking over at him.

"You look just like him. He was the High Priest in my world, and was the one who sent me and Sakura across dimensions to Yuuko's shop."

Both of them gasped with wide eyes.

"This world...it's the first world where I not only have ran into myself, but also...meeting other versions of those that I know with different names."

* * *

 

Both Kurogane and Madison were underneath a cherry blossom tree.

"So how long has it been since you've seen your home world?" she asked.

"A long time....2 years now...." he replied. "And that cream puff still hasn't been lucky enough to land us in my world!"

"But didn't Yuuko say it was up to fate to decide?"

"Yeah...." Kurogane said, a little irritated. "Had to give up my sword for this. I don't like how that witch conducts her business."

"And I'm from your world, too, right?"

He looked at her. "You have the same face as Princess Tomoyo, that's all."

"How many times have you ran into her on other worlds, before me?"

"I've seen her 3 times. The first time only at a distance."

"And she sent you away for you to learn the true meaning of strength? She must really care about you."

He looked at her. "What makes you think that?"

"Because..." she looked at him with a closed eyes smile. "I would've done the same thing!"

* * *

 

The door burst open. Standing there was Fai, smiling happily as always, with Mokona on his shoulder.

"Hello everyone!" he said cheerfully. "We're back now!"

"Welcome home, Fai." said Sakura. "The princess is still sleeping."

"We better be quiet then, Mokona." Fai said to her. He then saw Julian there. He also recognized him, since they've met him on other worlds before.

"Let me guess now..." Fai came up to him. "Your name is Yukito. Or is it different in this world?"

"I'm Julian Star. Pleased to meet you. Syaoran called me that, too. So do you know another version of me as well?"

"No, not really," Fai said. "I've met versions of you in a couple other worlds, but as far as I'm concerned, you don't exist in mine."

"Well, I think I might be the most different from other versions of me anyway."

"You must be pretty shocked to see travelers from other dimensions."

"Actually, I'm not too surprised. Not as surprised as I was when I found out I was only my secondary form."

"Secondary form?" Fai questioned. "You mean this isn't....?"

"Apparently not." he slightly laughed.

"I didn't know either until The Final Judgment." said Sakura.

"Final Judgment?" Syaoran looked at her.

"It was a test Li and I had to go through to determine who would be the master of the cards," she explained. "After I had captured the final one, the guardians were able to return to their true form. I got to see what Kero really looked like, but none of us knew who the second guardian was."

Suddenly, the princess' eyes opened. As her vision cleared, she turned her head slightly to see Syaoran at her side. He smiled warmly at her. "Finally awake?"

"Nnnn....how long was I asleep?" she said in a slight whispering tone of voice.

"For several hours," he replied. "Are you feeling OK?"

"Yeah....I'm fine, Syaoran."

"I'm glad to he----" suddenly, he stopped, then put his hand over his right eye.

The princess gasped and quickly sat up. "Syaoran, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about me, OK?"

"Is it your eye again?"

"Syaoran, Syaoran!" Mokona bounced toward them. "Is there anything Mokona can do?"

"That's OK," he took his hand off his eye and started to breath in and out rather quickly. "I'm fine. It was...just bothering me a little bit."

Suddenly, Cardcaptor Sakura gasped, and so did Julian and Fai. They all looked out the window.

"What is it?" said Syaoran.

"I just....sensed something." Sakura replied. "It was strange, I only felt it for a second. But it felt really strong..."

"Hey, did you feel that?" Kero came flying down the stairs.

"Kero! You felt it, too?"

"I sure did! I was about to finally kick the butt of that boss in the final level of Zylon Warrior, until suddenly I felt this wave of energy!"

"Mokona felt the wave, too!" it said. "It felt cold and dark and frightened Mokona!"

"Do you think we should check it out?" suggested Julian.

"This may be our only chance...." said Fai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally posted this, it was part of a double-update, and would be the last "filler" chapter haha. I had been struggling with so much writer's block, hence the slow pace initially as I forced myself to trudge through.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Everyone was at Penguin Park underneath a large tree. It was already nightfall. They had to act fast, so no one really had any time to change clothes. Li, Sakura, and Madison were still in their school uniforms, and the travelers in their regular attire.

"Awww.....Sakura, I'm so sorry that we didn't have any time to dress you up in your battle costume." said Madison sadly.

"Uhh...heh...." she shook her hands, a sweatdrip on her head. "No, that's alright Madison."

"You make clothes for her?" asked the princess.

"Yes! I've been doing so ever since we were 10 years old!" she said with sparkles in her eyes. "Ever since she became a cardcaptor, I've been in charge of her battle costumes, doing my best to have a new costume for every capture. And I'm always there to film it!"

Madison then looked at her and took her hands. "If you want, I can make an outfit for you too, Princess Sakura."

_"Have you decided what you're going to wear for the race? Oh Please tell me you haven't picked it out yet!"_

_"Uhhh...no, I haven't."_

_"Could you please let me do your costume? You'll look simply ravishing, a heroine soaring high above the clouds!"_

"So how 'bout it?" Madison smiled with closed eyes.

She smiled back the same and nodded. "Yeah!"

"Well doesn't this scene look familiar..." said Fai as he observed the two. "They really do have the same soul."

"Oh yeah, Tomoyo was the one that made Sakura's outfit in the Dragonfly Race!" Mokona jumped happily.

"It's too bad Meilin couldn't come help us," said Cardcaptor Sakura.

"Yeah, she just had so much homework that she wasn't able to make it." Madison said.

Suddenly, Li sensed something, and quickly turned his head. "Something's close!"

Everyone looked the same direction. Both Syaoran and Kurogane gripped their hands around the handle of their swords. Li pulled his sword out of the sheath and Sakura gripped her Star Key.

The ground began to shake and started to suddenly split at a fast pace. The princess screamed.

"Sakura!" Syaoran reached for her hand, and she tried to reach back, but the gap between them was then too wide.

Everyone, now seperated by a small wide (but very deep) gap, lost balance and fell to the ground. Both Kero and Julian both switched to their true forms, Keroberos and Yue.

"Sakura!" Keroberos called. "Use your magic!"

She turned to look at them and nodded. "Right!"

Taking her necklace, she began to summon the staff.

"Key of the Star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, and Shine your Light! RELEASE!!!!!"

She took out a card and slammed her staff to it. "JUMP!"

Wings appeared on the side of her shoes and she instantly jumped over the gap and ran over to Li.

"What's going on?" she said in fear.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it."

Suddenly, the ground began to shut, and the crack disappeared.

"What was the point of that?" Yue questioned, flying above where the cracked used to be.

"Li, look!" Sakura shouted.

"Huh?!" he looked toward her direction, at the penguin slide. "What is that?!"

Some kind of thick, black blanket of smoke, was swirling above the penguin slide. Everyone stared at it with a strange mix of awe and terror.

Li took out his yellow Elemental Card and pressed it against his sword, taking aim at the strange power swirling above the slide. "Element, Fire! Come to my aid!"

Fire burst forth from the card and headed straight for the strange power. But as it collided with the black stuff, it shot back at them. Quickly, Li grabbed Sakura and they jumped out of the way.

Kurogane got into a fighting stance, his long sword out and ready to slice. "Enough with the nonesense, and let's get straight to business!"

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Kuro-pu," said Fai. "If that power was able to deflect an attack of magic, I don't think physical strength will be effective either."

He turned back and looked at him. "Well then what are we suppose to do?!"

"Maybe if I try again it'll work, if we do this together," Li then looked at Sakura. "Are you ready for this?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"You follow my lead, OK?"

"Right!"

"This is so great!" said Madison, filming everything with her camera. "They're going to work together, how cute!"

"What are you doing?!" said Kurogane in an almost outraged voice.

"I'm gonna get this all on film!"

"This is really serious, and all you can do is sit there filming them?!"

"It's not like I can really do anything to help them," she replied. "And besides....I've been documenting all of Sakura's adventures since we were kids, I'm not gonna stop now."

Li pressed his sword against the card again. "Element, Fire! Come to my aid!"

"Fiery Card!" Sakura slammed her wand. "Release and dispel!"

The attacks swirled together, hurtling towards the black thickness. It appeared their attack had cut straight through it, but then it reformed.

Li narrowed his eyes in determination. "Again!"

Sakura did the same and nodded. "Right!"

"Element, Lightning!"

"Thunder!"

Again, the attacks cut through, but it still wasn't enough. Suddenly, the strange power swirled downward, like a tornado descending.

"Huh?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"What the?!"

It then drilled into the ground and disappeared. Or...so they thought. Suddenly, emerging from the ground as if the cement was mud, were strange humanoid-shapes that looked as though they were made out of cement, but not dry cement.

Syaoran pulled the princess behind him and pulled out FireSong. "Princess, I want you to stay behind me, I don't want those things touching you!"

"But Syaora--"

He looked at her. "I want you safe."

"Well well, this surely is a strange kind of power..." commented Fai. "Sure you can handle it, Kuronator?"

Kurogane cringed. "Quit calling me those weird names, wizard! There's no time for games."

"You're right," he then pointed behind him.

"Huh?" Kurogane turned around to see one of those things coming at him. He quickly took out his sword and sliced the thing in two, and it burst into a muddy mess.

"What the....?? These people are made of clay!"

Sakura took out another card. "Sword!"

Her staff then turned into a sharp sword, so she was ready for battle.

"Looks like we have no choice but to cut them down," said Li.

"Got it!"

Madison watched intensely. An expression of worry then splayed across her face. "Please be safe, you two..."

Kurogane was chopping them down like nothing. He was getting some enjoyment from it. It was hardly even a challenge. He laughed as he stood in a pile of the muddy clay. "Is that all you've got?"

Fai evaded gracefully as usual, sometimes kicking them out of the way, and they'd burst, getting Fai dirty with clay splatter. "Well this is sure interesting..." he said.

Syaoran did his best to defend the princess with all of his strength. He'd cut them down or drop-kick them, making sure they keep their distance from the princess. She did get a little bit of some clay splatter on her when they exploaded from Syaoran's kick, though.

Li and Sakura were doing just fine, fighting back to back. They were sure to keep as close to each other as possible. Up above them was Keroberos and Yue, waiting for the right moment to assist. Eventually, Li and Sakura became surrounded. Sakura looked up and shouted, "Yue!"

Yue then formed a bow and arrow that looked like magic blue light and he took shots at many of the clay people attacking them. Keroberos breathed fire, and burned a lot of them down.

After what seemed like an endless amount, the clay people finally stopped appearing. They were gone....for now at least.

Cardcaptor Sakura was on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Sakura, are you alright?!" Li asked worried.

She looked up at him, smiling with closed eyes. "Yeah, just a little...worn out. I'm not hurt though!"

"Those creatures...." began Yue. "They appeared to have been summoned by that strange cloud of black that was swirling above us. This force is very powerful...."

"Mokona," Syaoran said, looking at her (who was currently on his shoulder). "Could you sense Sakura's feather at all during the battle?"

"Mokona was confused by all the waves," it replied. "Mokona wasn't able to tell at all if the feather was there." it then looked down. "I'm sorry, Syaoran."

"We should go home and get some rest," said Li. "At least we've finally seen this 'strange power' and what it could do."

"Do you think it has Sakura's feather?" Sakura asked.

"I couldn't see why not," Fai said, chiming in. "Power is attracted to power. It's possible that the feather has been enshrouded by that dark cloud that was looming above us earlier."

"Then we have to go inside it!" Syaoran said passionately. Suddenly, he felt pain in his right eye again, and while covering it with his hand, he fell to his knees.

"Ah! Syaoran, no!" Sakura knelt beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Haven't seen that in awhile..." Fai said in a low voice to himself, in a very serious and worried tone of voice. Kurogane noticed and then narrowed his eyes. _'You...you know something....'_

"Please, Syaoran, let me help you..." Sakura begged.

"No...nothing's wrong," he told her. "I...I'm fine, Princess. You don't need to worry about me."

* * *

 

Try as they might, no one slept well that night. No one could really sleep after what had happened that night. It was very puzzling. And though the princess was getting weaker and usually is the easiest to fall asleep, that wasn't the case this time. She couldn't stop thinking about what was happening to Syaoran.

_"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?" Sakura asked._

_"Don't worry about it," he then uncovered his eye. "See? It doesn't hurt anymore.  Please don't worry about me. Let's just focus on getting your feather back."_

As she lay there on the couch, she stared at the ceiling, thinking about this. Was he really OK? Was he hiding something that was wrong with him just so she wouldn't worry?

The day went by very slowly. The travelers stayed all day at Sakura's house, waiting for everyone to return from school. Finally, the door opened.

"So sorry!" said Sakura, carrying a shopping bag full of clothes. "I finally got you guys some clothes."

"Now we'll finally be able to blend in," Fai said with a closed eyes smile.

"You can where clothes from any world, but you still won't blend in..." Kurogane muttered.

"What was that, Kuro-pu?" he got close to him, smiling that over-the-top smile he always does.

"Gah! Get away from me, wizard!"

"Thank you very much for the clothes," Syaoran bowed after he took his set of clothing she handed over to him.

"Hey, it's no problem," she smiled. "I didn't get Sakura anything 'cause Madison insisted she makes her an outfit."

"I'm finished with it!" Madison came running through the door. She quickly grabbed both of the princess' hands. "I'm sure you'll love it, Sakura!"

Sakura blinked but then smiled with closed eyes. "Thank you!"

"Just like back in Piffle World..." Fai commented.

"When do I get to try it on?" Sakura asked.

"Soon, I promise! I want you to wear it when the time is perfect!"

* * *

 

"What is it that you want, Avalon?" said Meilin, as she and Li came through the door. It was nearing sundown.

"Calm down, Meilin." said Li.

"We need to figure out how we're going to face this strange presence," said Sakura. "If it really does have the feather, we need to find a way to help Syaoran get it back."

"We should talk to Yuuko about it!" Mokona suggested.

"Huh?" they all turned and looked at her.

"Yuuko is the one that sent everybody on this journey, and she knows alot about this stuff. Maybe she'll be able to tell us what the strange power is!"

"Good thinking, Mokona!" said Fai, patting Mokona's head. "I didn't think about asking the Dimensional Witch."

"Oh, great..." said Kurogane. "I hate seeing that witch's face."

"But how are you going to talk to her if she's in another world?" Sakura asked.

"Through Mokona power!" Mokona shot out a beam of light from it's jewel and an image appeared. A boy was there with black hair and glasses, and appeared to be doing some tidying-up until he noticed the image coming from the other Mokona's jewel.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Watanuki! Hello, how are you?!" Mokona said happily.

"We need to speak to the Dimensional Witch right away!" said Syaoran urgently.

"I'm sorry, but Yuuko's not here right now, " Watanuki replied. "Do you want me to take a message or something?"

"There's a strange power inhabiting our town," Li said as he stepped in. "We want to know what it is. Mokona said she thinks the Dimensional Witch could help us figure out what it is."

"Strange power source?" Watanuki questioned.

"Hey Watanuki!" came the pretty voice of Himawari.

Watanuki turned to look at her, and said in absolute glee. "Himawari!!"

Then Doumeki appeared next to her. "Yo."

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE?!"

The image shut off and then Mokona jumped in the princess' arms.

"Well that was odd...." said Syaoran. "Usually Yuuko is always there when we contact her."

"There is a first time for everything I guess," said Fai.

"So what is this thing?" said Meilin, picking Mokona up.

"Mokona Modoki!" it replied.

"Yeah, but what are you?"

"Mokona is a Mokona!"

She gave a weird look. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I'M MOKONA! Haha!" it hopped out of her hands and then danced around Kurogane.

"Get away from me...." Kurogane slapped her away, sending Mokona flying. "Crazy cream puff...."

"Mokona's not a pastry! Mokona is MOKONA!"

"Yeah, whatever, fur ball...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the action finally started. How did my readers bear with me for so long to get to this point?


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Everyone was sound asleep. Mokona's eyes suddenly opened, and it hopped up to go to the kitchen. Hopping upon the table, light shined out of the jewel, and there in a light image before her was Yuuko.

"Good evening, Mokona. I'm sorry I missed your call."

"Yuuko!" Mokona said happily. "Does Yuuko want Mokona to wake up the others?"

"No, that won't be nesscessary tonight." she replied. "I called just to have a chat with you."

"Oh, really? What does Yuuko want to tell Mokona?"

"How's everything going?"

"Not so good. Sakura keeps getting weaker and Syaoran is doing all he can to try and locate her feather. But the strange power is blocking all of us from finding it. Even Mokona can't locate it!"

"I see. This sounds like a very strong force that's landed here."

"Is there anything else Yuuko wants to know?"

"Yes. I'm worried about Syaoran. What is his condition?"

"He doesn't want to admit it, but he's frustrated. Mokona could sense it whenever I was unable to locate the feather. Mokona feels really bad...."

"And his right eye. It's been bothering him lately, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. Sakura really wants to try and help Syaoran, but Syaoran keeps saying not to worry about him."

"I want you to be careful, Mokona, And keep an eye on Syaoran."

"Huh? Is there something wrong with Syaoran?"

"Just.....be sure he doesn't overwork himself."

"Leave it to Mokona!"

She slightly smiled. "I wish you all the best of fortune...."

The image then turned off and Mokona went back to sleep beside Sakura.

* * *

 

"You're perfect!" Madison said happily, as she filmed Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane in the new clothes they bought them. Kurogane was wearing a white shirt with a black overcoat over it and blue denim jeans, Fai was also wearing blue denim jeans and a blue shirt, and Syaoran was wearing a green shirt with black pants.

"Sorry about this guys...." said Sakura, a sweatdrip on her head. "She gets carried away with her camera...."

"Ah! Look, here comes Sakura!" Madison pointed her camera toward her. "Come on out, Sakura, you look fine!"

The princess felt a little embarrased. "Well I don't know...."

"Trust me, you'll look adorable! Come on....."

She took in a deep breath and came on out.

"Awww!!!!" Madison simply adored her work on the princess. "Guys, come look at this!"

The 3 of them turned to look at her.

"Well look at that...." Fai smiled.

"Not bad." Kurogane said.

Finally, Syaoran took a look and kinda gulped. No, it wasn't because the outfit looked strange or anything, it was exactly the opposite. Her outfit was a pink long-sleeve top with black along the edges with a black skirt. She also wore knee-high socks and black shoes. This outfit was almost identical to one of the outfits she tried in Hanshin Republic when she first came to.

"So umm...." she said, blushing, her hands behind her back. "Do I look OK?"

"Sakura looks pretty!" Mokona said cheerfully.

"Yes, you do indeed." Fai said in agreement with Mokona.

"Syaoran?" she looked at him.

"Huh?" he was startled for a moment. "Oh....it looks great on you, Princess."

She blushed even more. "Th-thank you....."

"Now you'll be able to blend in!" Madison said.

Suddenly, the door burst open, Tori running in.

Sakura blinked. "Tori? What are you doing here?"

"Dad just...." he tried catching his breath. "Dad just collasped at work, he's in the hospital right now."

"WHAT?!" she said horrified.

She quickly ran out the door, following Tori.

"I wonder what's wrong...." said the princess. "I hope he's alright."

* * *

 

"We aren't sure what caused it, your father appears to be completely fine." said the nurse.

"Will he be alright?" Sakura asked.

She smiled with closed eyes. "Of course. He'll just need some rest for a few days and he should be released."

"So you really don't know what caused this?" said Tori.

She took on a serious expression and sighed. "Actually, since this morning, we've been getting alot of patients who mysteriously just started to feel faint and collasp, even though they're completely healthy and well rested. We don't know why this is happening....but the patients seem to be recovering just fine."

Both Tori and Sakura exchanged looks. Could this have anything to do with that mysterious power?

* * *

 

"Alright! Let's get Sakura's feather!" cheered Mokona, raising its little arm as it jumped upon Fai's shoulder.

"Calm down, fur ball, that 'strange power' hasn't even showed up yet....." Kurogane halfway unsheathed Pale Blue Ice.

"I might be able to locate it this time with the Lasin Board if I have Sakura assist me," said Li. This time he was dressed in his traditional green robes that he always has on during these situations.

Madison slowly walked backwards outside of the van with her camera in hand. "Come on, Sakura, you look great!"

Sakura hopped out and sighed. "I don't know, Madison. There's....so many ribbons!"

The young cardcaptor had on a sleeveless black dress with a purple ribbon tied around the waist that had two long strands, and tied to her legs were two more purple ribbons, also having two long strands frail at the back. And around her wrists were black ribbons, with two short strands frailing. And her black boots went halfway up her leg.

"I worked really hard on the ribbons," Madison said. "I had no idea it'd turn out this great!"

"Ehhh...yeah...." a sweatdrip slinked down her head.

"You two look great!" she filmed Sakura and Li standing beside each other. "So epic!"

"I'm here!" came the loud shout of Meilin. She quickly ran, did a backflip, and landed between the two, flashing a V for Victory. "Miss me?"

"Uhhh....hi Meilin...." said Li.

"G-Good evening..." Sakura said.

Meilin was also wearing her traditional robes. Hers was white and had the same symbol on it to match Li's.

"Heh...what can you do to help, little girl?" said Kero.

"Hey! I've been training with Li Showron for a very long time....I have skills I can use, too!"

"Still doesn't change that you don't have any magical powers...."

She then smacked him down. "And you're still a stuffed animal....."

"Are you ready?" Li asked Sakura.

She nodded. "Yes."

They both linked hands, and Li took out his Lasin Board. "Remember to concentrate on channeling your magic through me."

"Right!"

Li closed his eyes and concentrated. "Source of light with ancient spin, Send forth the magic power within. Force, know my plight, release the light!"

The board slowly started to spin, and then it started to light up. Li and Sakura gave it all they got, and suddenly....a beam of light shot up. When it shot at the location, a black swirl started to appear. A huge gust of wind then started to blow in all directions.

Sakura gasped. "It's...."

"We found it!" Li put the board away. He then turned to look at her. "Now summon the staff!"

She nodded. "Right!"

Taking out her necklace, she began to say the incantation.

"Key of the Star, with Powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, and Shine your light.....RELEASE!!!"

The key turned into the staff, and Sakura grabbed it. She then looked back at Kero and Julian. "Keroberos, Yue!"

They both then switched from their barrowed forms to their true forms.

Syaoran stared up at the black cloud that was looming above, and then he narrowed his eyes. He looked back, "Mokona! Do you sense the feather now?"

"Kyaah!" it's eyes opened. "I'm not sure exactly where it is, but it's here, it's here!"

"Then....it must be up inside that cloud of black."

"Please Syaoran...." the princess put her hand on his shoulder, and he turned back to look at her. "Let me come and help."

"I want you to stay here, I don't want anything happening to you."

"But....they're my memories. You're put through so much in order to get them back, and you never hesitate to do it. You do so much for me...and I wish there was just some way I can help..."

"We'll go inside and retrieve the feather...." said Li. "The rest of you.....stand guard and defend the princess. Whatever this thing is, it'll probably summon those creatures again, like it did last night."

Syaoran pulled out his sword. "Are you sure?"

Li nodded. "We promise to give it back to you when we find it."

"Hey Kuro-tan, what's that standing behind you?" said Fai in a tone of voice that sounded like he was joking.

"Stupid magician," he turned around. "There's nothing......WHAT THE?!"

Standing before him was a strange shadow, demon-like creature, with red eyes, and it stood twice the height of Kurogane.

"I told you there was something behind you, and you didn't believe me..."

"Oh, would you just shut up wizard and help me get rid of it?!

"Sakura, stay with Madison, OK?" Syaoran rushed forward to assist in defeating the creature.

"Syaoran, wait!" she called.

Madison pulled her back. "It's alright, Syaoran will be fine."

"Dragon King Blade!" Kurogane slammed down his sword through the creature, and it burst and disappeared.

Fai and Mokona clapped and cheered. "Whoo....that was a nice move there, Kuronator."

"Why are you still standing there?!?"

"Just enjoying the show...." Fai said, smiling.

"You guys are such morons!"

"Is there any more?" Syaoran asked when he got to them.

"Doesn't appear to be..." Kurogane replied.

"I wouldn't say so just yet, Kuro-chi."

"What now?"

Fai pointed forward. Both Syaoran and Kurogane turned around to see a group of those shadow creatures again. Only they were a bit smaller, but their numbers were great, which meant they had alot of slashing ahead of them.

"Well Mokona, think they can handle it by themselves?" said Fai.

"Yeah!" it exclaimed.

"Would you two quit screwing around and do something?!"

"But we are doing something. We're watching you fight."

Kurogane restrained himself as much as he could from hurting him. But he kept his anger focused on cutting down those shadow creatures that were before him and Syaoran.

"Think you can handle it, kid?" he said.

Syaoran nodded. "Let's make sure they don't come anywhere near Madison and the princess."

"I'm helping, too!" Meilin stepped in. "I may not have any weapons...." she then formed a fighting stance. "But I'm highly trained in martial arts."

While they were beating down the shadow creatures, Li, Sakura, Keroberos, and Yue, were underneath the strange black cloud.

"We'll have to fly to get inside there," said Keroberos.

"I'll follow you on Keroberos. You go on ahead." Li said to Sakura.

She nodded. "Right."

She pulled out a card, threw it in the air, and slammed her staff to it. "Fly Card!"

Wind swirled around her, and wings grew out of her back. Syaoran caught a glimpse of that and stared in awe. Seeing those wings at her back reminded him of the first time he saw his Sakura with wings. The day at the ruins with the strange symbol. Yes...her wings....the wings that broke off into shattered feathers. Her memories, her heart, the very thing they were trying to get.

Sakura jumped up and flew into the strange cloud. Li got onto Keroberos and tried to follow after, but then hit an invisible wall of magical energy. Upon hitting this wall, they were thrown back.

Li got up, rubbing the back of his head, then he stared at it. "What the?"

"I'll go follow her," said Yue. He charged forward, only to be pushed back by the same wall.

Li then slammed his fist against the invisible wall in frustration and yelled, "Something's preventing us from coming inside, we can't follow her!"

* * *

 

Sakura appeared there in the darkness. She was inside a complete black void. She was standing on something, but it looked as if nothing was there. It was much like when she was surrounded by the Dark Card.

"It's so dark in here...." she said to herself. "I better get some light."

She pulled out a card. "Glow Card! Release and dispel!"

Instantly, glowing pieces of light floated throughout the darkness.

"Hey Li, Kero, it wo---" she stopped. "Li? Kero?"

They weren't there.

"Li! Kero!" she called. Her voice echoed, but no answer.

She took a deep breath. "I guess I have to do this on my own."

Sakura proceeded forward, the lights from Glow still swirling around, slowly falling all around her, disappearing when it hit the ground. The lights fell slowly, like snowflakes.

_'It's so strange....I don't sense anything at all, even though I'm inside this thing. I can't feel it's power at all.'_

"Huh?" she then stopped. Up ahead was a glowing light, a bright, white light. "I can....feel that."

She suddenly began running towards it. The light kept getting brighter and brighter, until she finally reached the source of it's bright light. It was Sakura's feather caught up in a magical bubble!

Sakura gasped. "It's here....it's really here!"

She reached her hands under it and brought it to her. "Now I can return it to Princess---huh?"

The feather slowly floated a little higher, then it proceeded towards her. Sakura's eyes were shaky as she saw the feather come towards her out of her hands. "What's...happening?"

Suddenly, the feather, just like it does for the princess, went inside her heart. Her eyes widened and she gasped as it went in. "Nnnn.....no, no! It isn't mine, it's....it's..." she then lost conciousness and fainted.

* * *

 

Li was working hard on trying to break through the magic wall. He kept hacking at it with his sword, but it was just no use. Still, he didn't give up.

"Just like Syaoran, huh Kuro-pu?" said Fai.

"Shut up....."

Suddenly, the magic wall disappeared, and so did the cloud looming above.

"Huh, what?" Li stopped. He then looked up, and there he saw Sakura, slowly floating down. "Sakura!"

He ran over there, and she gently floated down into his arms. Everyone quickly gathered, and ran over to see her.

"Is she...is she alright?" the princess asked.

"She isn't hurt, is she? Please tell me she's OK!" said Madison.

"She's still breathing...." Li replied. "She's just asleep."

"No....no, please...don't go..." Sakura mumbled in her sleep. Her hands then reached out, and then she let go. There were tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mekkyo!" Mokona exclaimed.

"The feather's here?!" said Syaoran.

"Yes, the feather's right here!" it said joyfully.

"Are you sure, Mokona?" said Fai. "I mean, the strange power has just vanished, which would mean it would've taken the feather with it."

"But it's here, Mokona felt it!" it then jumped off of Fai's shoulder and onto Li's shoulder. Mokona then pointed down at Sakura. "I felt the feather right here! The feather is inside here!"

Everyone gasped.

"You mean....?" Li looked at Mokona in disbelief.

Syaoran began to look a little pale. "The feather....is inside of her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twist I remember so long wanting to write. I was so pleased with myself when I got to this point. I still am quite pleased with this idea actually.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER NINE**

Everyone gathered back at the Avalon household. Li gently set Sakura down on the couch to rest.

"This doesn't make any sense," said Kurogane. "The feathers belong to the princess. How come it ended up in this one?"

"On the contrary," began Fai. "They both may be from different worlds, but one fact remains the same. She is Sakura. They share the same soul. The feather, being a piece of her heart, recognized Sakura's soul."

"So now what? Is that feather stuck in the other one forever?!"

Li held his hand above Sakura's chest and closed his eyes in concentration. "I can sense a foreign power in her. It probably is the feather."

"See? Mokona was right!" it said.

"Unfortunately my magic isn't strong enough to take it out of her."

"There has to be some way!" shouted Syaoran. "Sakura needs that feather....I'm going to give it back to her....whatever it takes!"

"You heard him, kid." Kurogane said. "Even he can't remove it. So how do you intend to get it back?"

"I will get it back....I'll do whatever it takes...."

* * *

 

It was around 9:30PM that night. Cardcaptor Sakura finally opened her eyes to find Li faithfully by her side.

"Nnnn....Li?" she said in a tired voice.

"It's good to see you're awake," he smiled with closed eyes. "How do you feel?"

She gasped and shot up. "No! No, no, no!" she felt pain inside her chest, and put her hand there, gripping it in pain. Tears were falling from her eyes. "No...just stop it....it's not mine! Stop...."

Li quickly put his hands on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Sakura, calm down!"

She started panting, catching her breath. "It....it's not mine. It doesn't belong to me." she then looked up at him. "Li, her feather....it...."

"I already know...." he told her. "You've taken Sakura's feather inside you. And I.....don't have enough power to remove it..."

She gasped with wide eyes and then she started crying. Li brought her close, so she cried on his shoulder. "I wanted to return it to her....but I've taken what doesn't belong to me....and now I can't give it back."

* * *

 

It was now 10:30PM, everyone was in the kitchen. They decided they should try contacting Yuuko again. So Mokona shot a beam of light from its jewel, an image appeared.

"Ahhh....so I finally get to meet you," Yuuko said. "Li Showron and Sakura Avalon."

They both were a little shocked she knew who they were.

"There's something important we need done," said Li.

"I wish it never happened," Cardcaptor Sakura looked down with a sad expression.

"I see. One of you has a wish." she then looked over at Syaoran. "Apparently the feather has been aquired by the wrong Sakura, and you want me to remove it from her."

Syaoran nodded. "Yes."

"That is the wish you want granted?"

He looked down and gripped the princess' hand tightly. "Please...give Sakura back her feather..."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot grant you that wish."

They all looked at her and gasped. Kurogane muttered to himself, "What's this witch trying to pull...?"

"There's nothing you have that you could pay with," Yuuko told him. "And even if you did....I still wouldn't be able to grant that wish. I cannot remove the princess' feather from this Sakura, because even though the memory doesn't belong to her, it still recognizes Sakura's soul. Therefore, when it went inside of her, it already dissolved as apart of her. Attempting to remove it would be extremely harmful."

"There has to be some way!" Syaoran said passionately. "I'll do anything!"

"Be careful when you say those words, Syaoran." Yuuko warned. "To say that one would do 'anything' literally means 'anything' and that can lead down a dangerous path. A path upon which can lead to losing all control. You may even find yourself being the one to hurt the one you're trying to save."

"Still, she needs her feather back, she's growing weaker and...." suddenly he felt pain in his right eye again and he covered it with his hand. Everyone stared at him with surprised faces.

"Oh! What's wrong with Syaoran?" Mokona said, worried.

"He'll be alright, Mokona." Yuuko assured.

"Please....you must...return...."

"Syaoran...." the princess put her hands on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go." said Li.

The light from Mokona's jewel shut off, Yuuko's image disappearing. Everyone left the room.

"Hold on just a little longer, Syaoran...." Fai said quietly to himself. Kurogane noticed and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

 

Both Syaoran and the princess were alone in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Princess....." Syaoran said sadly. "I just wish there was a way I could give it back to you."

"Please don't overwork yourself, Syaoran." said the princess.

"There still has to be a way....." he put his hand over his eye again.

"Ah! Syaoran, you're eye!"

"I'm fine, Princess. Just ignore me."

"Please Syaoran...." she put both her hands on his to slowly pull it down from his eye. "If something's wrong, let me help you..."

Suddenly, Syaoran shoved her hand away with great force, and she pulled back in startlement. "Would you stop worrying about me?! The only thing important is getting your feather back!"

Sakura pulled away some more, her eyes shaking in fear. He's never reacted to her like that before. A bit scared and hurt at the same time, she quickly ran out of the room.

"Sakura?!" he held his hand out, but she already dashed out. It was then he had realized what he had done. This even startled himself. _'What's wrong? I'm not acting like myself. I lashed out at the princess.'_ he put his head in his hands, feeling terrible.

Fai was close by and had observed the whole incident. "Just hang in there for awhile longer....it's not your fault you're this way...."

As Fai was about to leave, Kurogane grabbed Fai's arm. He was startled for a moment, but then he smiled with his typical smile, and said, "What is it Kurgie?"

"You know something," he said. "And it deals with the kid."

"What are you saying, Kurgs?"

"Just shut up and listen! I knew something was wrong with the kid ever since what I saw in Record Country."

_Syaoran had kicked down the creature that was guarding the book of memories._

_"You're not...."_

_He slammed his fist on the book of memories, retrieving the feather._

_"....Syaoran."_

"I don't know what you think I know, but you're obviously worried for Syaoran as much as the rest of us." Fai said. "I assure you he's fine, anyone would be stressed if they were in his situation."

"Don't lie to me, magician. Just tell me what's wrong with the kid!"

He still continued to smile that same smile. "Syaoran's perfectly healthy!"

* * *

 

The princess was in Sakura's room with Mokona, sitting upon the bed.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Mokona asked.

"It's nothing," she replied stiffly.

"Nu-uh. Mokona senses it. Sakura feels really sad and worried. Is it because Sakura didn't get her feather back?"

She shook her head. "I'm....worried about Syaoran...."

"I don't think you should worry yourself too much," Fai chimed in. He was standing in the door frame.

"Fai!" Mokona exclaimed joyfully, jumping onto his shoulder.

"Hello Mokona!" he smiled with closed eyes. He then entered the room and sat down with Sakura. "I was walking down the hallway and couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Mokona."

"I just....he won't let me help him..." she looked down. "I can tell something is wrong, but he tries to hide it. And it hurts, 'cause I know....that he isn't alright."

Fai slightly inhaled a gasp, but then smiled warmly. "He's just a little frustrated right now, but I'm certain that it'll all turn out well in the end. Perhaps not worrying about him is the best thing you can do for him. He probably just doesn't want to see you down or unhappy about anything, even if it's him you're worrying over."

"I know...but....I still wish I can help...." she sighed. "He doesn't seem to want me around..."

"Now that's not true. I can see why you would feel like that after what had just happened."

She looked at him. "You were there?"

Fai nodded. "I don't think Syaoran really wanted to lash out at you, but he's just really stressed right now. Naturally, anything could easily set him off and he just sort of snapped for a moment. But I assure you he'll be alright."

Sakura then smiled. "Yeah! Of course he will."

* * *

 

Morning was approaching. The sun was barely starting to rise. The birds were already awake, singing their song. The princess had fallen asleep in Sakura's bedroom. As her eyes awoke, she realized someone had pulled the blanket over her, making sure she was comfortable and relaxed. Mokona was sound asleep right next to her.

"Princess?" came a familiar voice.

"Huh?" she turned her head to see Syaoran standing in the door frame.

"Syaoran?" she said in a tired voice.

He smiled warmly. "You're awake. We're all waiting for you down stairs."

She sat up. "Waiting...for me?"

He nodded. "I think I've found a way to get your feather back, Princess."

She looked down at Mokona, still sleeping. She was about to pick her up, but then Syaoran's hand stopped her. She then looked at him.

"Don't worry about her, she can sleep."

"But shouldn't we bring Mokona, too?"

He shook his head. "It'll be fine, Princess. I have this all under control."

He then picked her up and carried her in his arms. Sakura slightly blushed as they were walking down the hall. But she thought to herself as they went down the stairs, _'Why do I feel so strange? Is something bad going to happen? I don't know....I just feel like, there's something wrong...'_

She looked up at Syaoran, seeing he had a face of determination.

"Ah, there's Sakura." Fai smiled with closed eyes.

"'Bout time you got here." Kurogane said a bit impatiently.

"It's Sakura!" Madison quickly ran over to them. Syaoran gently set her down, and Madison gripped both her hands. "Good morning, Princess Sakura. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." she smiled with closed eyes.

"I just finished working on a new costume for you and Sakura! It'll be adorable, you'll be matching perfectly with her!" she then jumped back in between Fai and Kurogane with her camera, laughing. "And I'll get it all on film!"

"Would you hurry up with this?" complained Meilin, lying down on the couch. "I'm getting bored!"

"What was it that you wanted us all here for?" Li asked, Sakura standing beside him.

"To return Sakura's feather."

Everyone just gasped and then looked at him like he was crazy.

"And how do you intend to do that, kid?" Kurogane said loudly. "That dang feather is stuck inside the other one!"

"Syaoran, you don't have any magic to remove it from her." Fai said, his expression showing fear.

"Even I can't get it out of her." said Li. "Have you found some method to remove it from this Sakura?"

"Syaoran, please...." the princess then looked over at Syaoran and gasped. His head was lowered, his bangs covering his eyes. She could sense something different about him. "S-Syaoran?"

"I will retrieve all of Sakura's feathers....."

Princess Sakura's eyes started to shake in fear.

He lifted up his head, the shine in his eyes gone. "....without fail."

He took out FireSong and it flamed up. Everyone gasped in shock. Kurogane quickly took out Pale Blue Ice and jumped in front of Cardcaptor Sakura. Everyone also stood in front of the cardcaptor.

"What the heck are you doing, kid?" Kurogane narrowed his eyes at him. "Have you gone completely insane?!"

"This isn't like you, Syaoran...." Fai said. "You're not yourself."

"Get out of my way NOW!" he yelled.

"I don't think so, kid." Kurogane got in front of everyone. "You want to fight me? Well go ahead and try...."

Kurogane slammed his sword, yelling "Dragon King Blade!", the blow threw Syaoran back.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. She knelt down beside him, checking for any injuries. A stream of blood was trickling down from his mouth. "Syaoran, you're bleeding!"

She reached her hand to try and wipe the blood off, but Syaoran quickly gripped her wrist and threw her hand back. He stared at her with cold, piercing eyes. "You....stay away from me. Get back, now!" he commanded. He got up, walking toward the others. Sakura then ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders from behind. "Syaoran, please! Stop it!"

She was then tossed back. Syaoran pulled Cardcaptor Sakura to him, and put his hand on her cheek. The young cardcaptor's eyes were shaking in fear as he brought the sword closer to her.

The princess' eyes were wide in fear. She quickly shut them tightly and screamed, "SYAORAN!!!"

* * *

 

Princess Sakura's eyes shot open. She found herself still on Sakura's bed, Mokona soundly asleep beside her. She turned her head to see Syaoran standing beside the bed.

He smiled warmly at her and put his hand on hers. "You're awake. Are you feeling OK?"

"No!" she quickly sat up and pulled away.

"Huh?" Syaoran blinked and stared at her, confused. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Please....don't take me downstairs...." she shut her eyes, tears streaming.

Syaoran pulled her closer and tried to calm her down, but she continued to struggle. Mokona was thrown off to the edge of the bed by all the comotion. "Ah! Sakura's screaming!" Mokona woke up. "Why is Sakura screaming?"

"Please stop....Syaoran, please don't kill her...." she then fell back asleep in the bed.

Syaoran's eyes widened in fear and startlement. "What?"

"Did Sakura have a nightmare?" Mokona said. "Syaoran?"

 _'Please don't kill her.....'_ he looked at his hands. _'I tried.....to kill the other Sakura?!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The origin of this chapter is interesting. I was inspired by the song "A Dangerous Mind" by Within Temptation. I listened to that song a lot back then. Originally there wasn't going to be a dream sequence, and I almost cut it entirely. This chapter also could've been longer, but I trimmed it. Also, some scenes were rearranged from the draft, like contacting Yuuko was gonna be after the dream, but I felt it left more shock ending it with the dream.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER TEN**

Clouds were covering the sky, making it very dark. It was around 4:30PM. Li and Sakura, after school, went out somewhere to eat. It was a small, local place, and they sat outside. Sakura looked depressed, staring down at the table as they awaited their order to be served. They were still in their school uniforms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Li.

"The feather..." she said in an almost whispering tone of voice. "I can't return it because it's inside of me, and there's no way to get it out. Even the Dimensional Witch, Yuuko, said it's already become apart of me."

Li reached his hand for Sakura's and gripped it. In slight startlement, she quickly looked straight at him.

"Li...?"

"We are going to help those people retrieve that feather. I'll find some way to extract it from you, whatever it takes. And you'll be able to return it to the princess."

Sakura nodded. "Yes....we will...."

"What are you doing with my sister, brat?"

Sakura turned her head and jumped in startlement when she saw who their waiter was. "T-Tori?!"

He set plates down in front of them. Li and Tori would glare at each other whenever they made eye-contact, and Sakura just sat there, pouting.

"What's wrong with you?" her brother asked as he set a plate before her.

"It seems like everywhere I go you have a new job!" she said. "Are you ever going to stick to just one job, Tori?"

"As soon as I find a place I like to work..." he replied, filling up a glass with water.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're just trying to spy on me..." she mumbled. "You just 'happen' to have a new job at the same place I'm out with Li!"

* * *

 

When the princess woke up, she had no memory of her dream or what happened when she briefly woke up from it and saw Syaoran. The front door was left wide open to let some air in. Standing outside on the patio, leaning against the house were Fai and Kurogane.

"You sure look in a bad mood, Kurgie." noticed Fai.

"Of course I'm in a bad mood!" he said. "If no one finds a way to extract the feather from the other one, we might be stuck here for a very long time!"

"You sure do want to get home badly, don't you, Kurgs?"

"What's worse is the alternates of the kids aren't doing anything about it! They're out on some little 'date' or whatever they call it right now."

"Oh, Kuro-pu, let them have some fun." he said, smiling with closed eyes. "This whole 'feather business' thing is hard on them, too. They just need a little break from it."

"Still....the sooner they find a way to return the princess' feather, the sooner we can get out of here!"

"Awww...do you really wanna see Princess Tomoyo that badly?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey guys...." came a familiar voice.

Both Fai and Kurogane turned around. Standing there was Madison, holding a tray with tea.

"It's a little cold out here, so I thought I'd make you guys some tea!"

Kurogane just stood there, speechless. Fai reached over for a cup, smiling with closed eyes.

"Thank you, Madison, that was very thoughtful." he then looked up at Kurogane. "Right, Kurgs?"

"Would you just be quiet, wizard!" he growled.

Madison held the tray in front of Kurogane. "Would you like a cup, too, Kurogane?"

"What the? I don't need any tea!"

Fai put his cup down. "Oh, Kurgie, don't be so rude. You should at least try some. It's quite delicious. In fact, it tastes like she was thinking of you!"

"Uh..." he blinked and sort of froze, not knowing how to answer that.

"Hey, I think Kuro-pu's blushing a little bit..." said Fai, analyzing him.

"Yeah!" agreed Mokona, who randomly popped up from behind Fai and landing on his shoulder.

"What the?! Where the heck did you come from!" Kurogane shouted. " And I don't blush, you idiot!"

Madison just stood there and slightly laughed. It was rather amusing to watch.

While all that was going on, back in the living room, the princess was asleep on the couch with Syaoran by her side. He kept watch over her as she slept, and he had a worried expression on his face.

He put his hand upon hers. "Don't worry, Princess; I'll do whatever I can to return that feather to you."

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew inside the house. Syaoran quickly pulled Sakura close to him so he could shield her from any possible flying debri the wind may blow in.

The others were still outside, and the wind was so strong it almost blew them against the wall. Madison screamed when she lost her grip and dropped the tray she was holding. The glass shattered, splattering the hot tea. She then fell to her knees, gripping her left wrist with her right hand.

Kurogane turned around to see whatever was causing this wind with narrowed eyes.

* * *

 

"Tori!" called one of the waitresses. "The manager needs to speak with you!"

"Tell him I'll be right over." he replied.

"Alrighty, I wi..." suddenly she felt faint and collasped.

Tori gasped. "Silvia!"

He ran over to her, but suddenly felt weak and fell to his knees, pressing his hand against his forehead. He then fell to the side, asleep.

Sakura and Li quickly got out of their seats.

"Tori!" Sakura gasped.

Li narrowed his eyes. "It's that strange power again..."

He turned to see everyone in Reedington suddenly fall to sleep.

Sakura tried shaking Tori awake. "Tori, Tori! Please...wake up!"

"He can't!" said Li. "Whatever this thing is has everyone under some kind of sleep spell."

"Then what can we do?"

"There's only one way...." he took out his sword and then turned to look at her. "Summon the staff!"

She nodded. "Right!"

Taking out her necklace, she began to speak the incantation. "Key of the Star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, and Shine your light! RELEASE!"

The key transformed into the staff and she grabbed it.

The two of them ran into the streets and looked above them to see something beneath the clouds, swirling. It was some sort of black smoke that looked like it was apart of the clouds.

Li took out his yellow elemental card and pressed it against his sword. "Element, Fire! Come to my aid!"

Fire burst forth and enveloped the black smoke, but the attack was thrown back at them. Li quicly grabbed Sakura and jumped out of the way.

 _"What in the world is this thing?"_  Li thought. _"No matter what we do, it seems impossible to defeat! What is it even doing here?"_

Sakura got up to face it. She gripped her wand and narrowed her eyes.

"Windy!" she slammed her staff against the card. "Release and dispel!"

Windy appeared and attempted to wrap itself around the strange power with chains of wind, but the strange power broke through. Sakura gasped.

Her eyes suddenly widened and she gripped her chest in pain. Losing consciousness, she slowly began to fall backwards.

"Sakura!!" Li quickly ran and caught her before she hit the ground. All of the Star Cards fell to the ground, scattering around them. Suddenly, the strange power sent fourth a ball of dark energy at them. Li narrowed his eyes and gently laid Sakura down on the ground. Slamming his sword forward, he called "Element, Lightning!"

* * *

 

The black wind gathered in front of the Avalon residence. Whatever it was kept throwing balls of energy at them. Everyone had to jump out of the way constantly, and the attacks were getting more and more accurate. Madison was still on the floor, unable to get up. One of the attacks was headed straight for her. Kurogane saw it and quickly grabbed her, pulling her out of the way.

"You saved me," said Madison. She then bowed, "Thank you!"

"Just don't get in the way next time."

Kurogane stood up, his sword drawn out. "Hey, strange power, something has to be controlling you, so why don't you show yourself and give me a real fight!"

"Hey Kuro-pu," shouted Fai. "Maybe if you ask nicely it'll listen to you!"

Kurogane seriously wanted to go over there and kill him, but he restrained himself.

"SAKURA!"

"Hey, was that Syaoran?" questioned Madison.

Everyone turned their heads to see the princess walking out through the front door in a trance, walking towards the strange power.

Back in town, Cardcaptor Sakura reached one of her hands out where she saw the clouds swirling.

"Feather...." she whispered.

Syaoran followed after the princess. The strange power began to circle around her, almost as if it was trying to take her away. Both Fai and Kurogane gasped and rushed in to try and stop it, but they were blasted back. Syaoran quickly took out FireSong and jumped in, slicing right through the black energy, and it quickly dispelled.

Sakura fainted, but Syaoran quickly grabbed hold of her. She opened her eyes, and then looked around her, feeling confused.

"Syaoran...." she started. "How did I get out here?"

Fai started to rub the back of his head. "Well...that was sure a surprise attack."

Kurogane stood up. "Yeah....that thing is obviously a coward. It wouldn't even show itself."

He then turned to look at Madison. "Are you OK?"

"Huh?" she then nodded. "Yes, I'm alright."

"Next time, try to stay out of the way." he then walked off.

Madison just sort of blinked.

Just then, Li arrived at the house with Sakura in his arms.

"Ohh! Sakura! What's wrong with Sakura!" cried Mokona.

The princess gasped and ran over to them, so did Madison.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked the princess in worry.

"Sakura, can you hear me?" Madison took her hand. "Please be OK!"

She suddenly started to make some noises and she opened her eyes. "M-Madison?"

"Thank goodness you're OK!" Madison said in relief.

The young cardcaptor gasped. "The cards!"

"Don't worry," Li held out the deck in his hand. "I held onto them."

Sakura gasped with relief and took the deck, holding them close to her heart.

"So you were attacked, too?" said Syaoran to Li.

He nodded. "Everyone around us was put to sleep, except us. You guys were obviously not effected either."

"But not all of us have magical powers. How were we able to stay awake?" asked Madison.

"Whatever this thing is.....it wanted us all awake for a reason."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my most problematic chapters. It took me forever to figure out what to write this. It was rewritten several times too. I went through many scenarios; breakfast, Fai and Syaoran talking about Sakura's dream, doing chores and laundry... finally I settled on this, and I know it feels kinda rushed and borderline "filler". Honestly I wish I kept some of the old scenarios somewhere haha, it had good points about it. I just knew if I didn't trudge through this chapter, I never would have finished the story and get to the next thing I couldn't wait to write.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Yuuko was sitting on the porch in front of her shop, staring up at the moon, with the black Mokona upon her lap. Watanuki came with a tray of sake and snacks and set them down beside her.

"There! You happy now?" Watanuki said. "I slaved in the kitchen for over an hour on these snacks, so you better appreciate them!"

"Thank you, Watanuki." she took a cup full of sake. "How is Himawari doing?"

"She's sleeping right now, but she looks OK."

"I'm glad to hear it. That woman will never be able to control her dreams again."

"That's a relief." he smiled with closed eyes. "Hey Yuuko..."

She turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"I was going to ask you..."

"Watanuki, we're out of snacks!" Mokona pointed down at the tray.

Watanuki gasped, then looked angry. "That's because YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ATE THEM ALL!!"

"We're out of sake, too!"

He stared in shock. "Did....did you drink it all straight from the bottle?!"

"Just bring more!" Mokona demanded.

"Calm down, Mokona." Yuuko started to pet its head. She then looked back at Watanuki. "Now, you wanted to ask me about my 4 costumers who are traveling dimensions."

"H-How did you...?"

"What is it that you want to know?"

"I'm just wondering how they're doing. It sounded like they were having trouble. Something about a strange power source...."

She then looked towards the sky. "Yes. But tonight those children will face a threat much larger than that strange power alone. If not tonight, they will have to come to realize the truth eventually."

* * *

 

"What?!" said Kero. "You mean I was asleep through all that?"

"Mmhmm." Sakura nodded.

Both of them were in her bedroom with the door closed. She was sitting on her bed with Kero floating in front of her.

"Hmmm...I don't understand...." he said. "A presence with that much power would have woken me up!"

"I wonder if Julian felt anything..." she wondered.

"Hey, if I didn't feel anything, I'm sure Yue didn't either!"

"Hey Kero...." she began. "When I was up against that strange power, my chest started to hurt and I felt like something was wrong. I suddenly became so weak I wasn't strong enough to wield the cards. Kero, do you think something is wrong with me?"

"Hmmm..." Kero pondered on this. "Maybe it has something to do with that foreign power inside you."

Sakura turned to the side with a sad expression. "You mean the feather?"

"Well yeah, I mean, it doesn't belong to you, so...it's the only thing I can think of that could be causing that."

"I hope I can find a way to return it to her."

"Of course you will, champ! You're a Cardcaptor! You can overcome anything that comes your way!"

"I hope so, Kero."

Downstairs, everyone else was gathered. The princess sat upon the couch, worrying for Sakura. Li was standing next to her by the couch and Madison was sitting on another couch, sewing a new battle costume for her beloved heroine. Fai stood there watching her work with Mokona on his shoulder.

"It's perfect!" she held it up proudly, smiling with closed eyes.

"You're really quite good at this." commented Fai.

"I only want Sakura to look her best!"

"So tell me...how long have you been doing this again?"

"Since we were kids!"

"No wonder you're so good at this. You've had alot of experience."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Everyone quickly turned their heads.

"I'll get it!" said Sakura, running down the stairs.

She opened the door and her eyes slightly widened. "Julian?"

"Hey!" he replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're just checking up on you, Squirt!" said Tori, appearing behind him.

Sakura growled. "I told you, stop calling me 'Squirt!' "

Li turned his head to the door and when his eyes met with Tori, he narrowed them. Tori did the same.

"I see the brat's here, too."

"He's not a brat!"

"If I say he is, that's what he is."

"No, he's not!"

"Yes, he is!"

"Hey, calm down, guys." said Julian. "There's no reason for you guys to be fighting."

"I have to agree with him, though." commented Kero, who flew in beside Sakura. "That kid sure can be a brat."

Li heard that and got very angry. "You still look like a useless stuffed animal!"

Kero turned around, looking very angry. "Stuffed animal?"

Sakura gasped and quickly grabbed him. "Kero, no!"

"He just called me a stuffed animal! I'll show him!"

"I'd like to see you try." Li challenged, crossing his arms.

"No, Kero!" Sakura told him. "If you switch to your true form again just to show up Li, I swear I'll seal you back in the book!"

Kero moaned, then sighed.

Sakura then looked back at her brother. "So why are you here, anyway? I know it's more than just checking up on me."

"Have you found it?"

"What are you...talking about?"

"You and that kid have been looking for something, and if I remember correctly, it belongs to your look-alike."

Sakura slightly gasped, then lowered her head with a sad look upon her face. "Yes...we found it."

Both Julian and Tori gasped.

"You did?" he said. "Where?"

Sakura put both her hands on her chest. "I have it right here."

"Sakura?" Kero floated in front of her.

"I still don't know...if I'll be able to return it..."

The princess sat up from the couch. "Please, don't think it's your fault!"

Li suddenly felt something. "Sakura! We have to go now! Can't you feel the power's presence again?"

Sakura lifted up her head with wide eyes and gasped. "Yeah, Li! I sense it, too!"

"Do you have an idea of the location?" asked Fai.

She nodded. "It's here again. It's nearby Penguin Park."

"I swear there's something up with that place..." Kero commented.

* * *

 

"Awww!!!" said Madison in total admiration as she filmed with her camera. "You look absolutely adorable!"

The young cardcaptor had on a sleeveless moon white top and ruffled skirt. She had silver fingerless laced gloves and silver-colored boots that went halfway above the knee. To top it off, a lacy silver flower in her hair.

She stood there, slightly blushing, a sweatdrop on her head. Li, who was already changed into his traditional robes, looked at her with wide eyes. "S-Sakura?"

"It's another of Madison's latest battle costumes," she said, feeling embarrased. "Ummm....do I look OK?"

Li just stood there with wide eyes, blinking, color rushing to his face. He was totally speechless.

"Looks like Madison did her job." said Fai.

"Sakura looks pretty!" said Mokona.

"I don't understand why we're just standing around here!" said Kurogane, feeling irritated.

"Awww...what's bothering you now, Kuro-burrow?" asked Fai, sliding in too close for comfort. "Someone sounds a bit angry."

"I have every right to be!" he yelled. "We're all standing here, waiting for that 'strange presence' to show up, and no one is even doing anything."

"You did say we are waiting for the strange presence, Kuro-pu." said Fai. "And according to that statement, we aren't doing nothing. We're doing exactly what you described; we're waiting for the strange presence to show up!"

Kurogane just leaned back against the tree with his arms crossed. "Yeah, whatever."

"I don't understand; the feeling was here a minute ago!" said Kero.

"You don't sense anything anymore?" asked Julian.

He shook his head. "Nuh-uh. We still need to expect the unexpected. It'll show up here."

Meilin moaned. "Will this stupid thing ever show up?!"

"It's not like you could be of any use to us anyway." said Kero.

"Take that back!"

"If the kid can't take the feather out of the other one, why are we still here?" asked Kurogane with an irritated voice.

"Because Syaoran believes there's still a way to get it back." Fai replied.

"And what if there isn't? Are you saying we're never going to leave this place?"

A couple of hours passed and everyone was starting to get tired. The night was very cold, with an icy breeze softly blowing through.

"It never showed up." said Meilin, sounding half tired. She was sitting on the ground with her back against the tree.

Kero then curled up on her lap. "Well, I guess it decided not to show up tonight."

"I wish you wouldn't sleep here, but I'm too tired to get you off." she said, yawning.

Mokona jumped off of Fai's shoulder and onto Kurogane's head. "Nighty night, nighty night!" it sang in an off-tune voice.

"Hey Cream Puff, sleep somewhere else!" Kurogane commanded.

"Li, maybe we should go look for it?" Sakura suggested. "We could use the Lasin Board."

Li shook his head. "We should probably go home, get some rest."

"But Li, what about...?"

"It is pretty late." said Syaoran. "We probably should come back later."

Madison stood up from the ground she was sitting, barely having the strength to keep her eyes open.

"How disappointing." Madison said, sounding tired. "You would of looked so adorable fighting in your new battle costume."

Meilin pushed Kero off of her lap and stood up, dusting off her robes. "I'm ready to hit the sack."

Tori yawned. "Guess I don't get to see the squirt fight after all."

"Oh Tori, why are you so mean to her all the time?" said Julian, sounding slightly tired.

The princess was already lying down on the grass sound asleep. Fai came over and gently shook her awake.

"What?" she looked up, her eyes half open. She then looked around and felt slightly embarrased. "How long was I asleep?"

"Don't worry, Princess, we're all a little tired ourselves." said Fai smiling with closed eyes.

Li reached his hand toward the cardcaptor. "Come on; it's time to go home."

She nodded. "Right!"

All of a sudden, Syaoran started to feel severe pain in his right eye again and he put his hand over it, falling on one knee. Everyone was so startled they were now fully awake.

"We're not....going yet...."

"Oh no, Syaoran!" the princess shouted.

"The princess's feather. I need you to give it to me right now."

"I don't know how to take it out of her." said Li. "My magic isn't strong enough."

"If you won't take it out of her..." Syaoran removed his hand from his eye and looked straight at him, the shine in his eyes gone. "....I'll reach into her heart and take it myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember being excited about this chapter due to the ending leading up to the last event I had been itching to get to. Also, the beginning part alluded to the ending of a companion xxxHOLiC fanfiction called 'The Shadow Wishes" which I never got around to finishing... it was about Himawari going to a new shop that opened up, a rival shop of Yuuko's that grant wishes supposedly without a price.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Syaoran stood up looking completely void of any emotion. Everyone was frozen in their positions, not knowing what else to do. He then pulled the Cardcaptor towards him. Her face showed complete terror, her eyes shaking. "Syaoran?"

He just stared at her intensely, almost as if he were completely soulless. He slowly reached his hand towards her chest in an attempted to take out the feather himself.

Li acted quickly and took out his sword and elemental card. "Element, Wind!"

A strong gust of wind  blew right through the two, breaking them apart. They fell away in opposite directions.

Li quickly stood in front of Sakura, his sword ready. "You stay away from her!"

"Li, what are you doing?!" Sakura said, almost shouting.

"Just stay there! I won't let him anywhere near you..."

Syaoran slowly stood up and pulled out FireSong. The blade flamed up and then he ran straight towards him. Li quickly jumped out of the way and blocked the attack with his sword. The young Cardcaptor just sat there on the ground, staring with shaking eyes. The princess also watched, her heart aching at the horror she was seeing right before her eyes.

Their swords clashed. None of them seemed to be able to injure the other one, or at least not yet. It was going to be a fierce battle.

"Element, Lightning!" Li pressed his sword against the card. "Come to my aid!"

The lightning attack struck Syaoran and he was thrown back.

"Syaoran, no!" the princess shouted. She tried to run over there, but Madison held her back.

"I know it's difficult to watch, but they're in the middle of battle." she told her. "Stay here with us, where it's safe."

"Li, stop it, you could kill him!" Sakura shouted.

"He tried to kill you, Sakura!" Li shouted back. "I'm not going to let that happen."

He got his sword ready again, a fierce look upon his face. "Force, know my plight, release the light!" he slammed his sword forward. "Lightning!"

The blast headed straight for Syaoran, but he jumped out of the way. The attack hit a tree nearby the others, and they quickly put their hands over their heads.

Li was starting to feel worn out. He fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. He looked up to see Syaoran staring down at him, with a dark look upon his face. Syaoran then grabbed Li by the collar.

"Return Sakura's feather." he told him. "Before I take it."

"No! Don't kill him, please!" Sakura begged.

Syaoran then turned to look at the young cardcaptor as tears streaming down her face. He let go of Li and got out his sword and pointed it towards her.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Li yelled.

Syaoran suddenly punched Li in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. He then looked back at Cardcaptor Sakura and slowly proceeded towards her.

Sakura's expression changed to a face of determination. She knew she had no other choice.

She ripped the necklace off her neck with the Star Key dangling from it, and she held it in front of her. "Key of the Star, With powers burning bright...!"

Her magic circle appeared under her feet. Syaoran charged forward, attempting to get to her, but he was instantly knocked back when he got too close to the circle.

"What the heck was that?!" Kurogane said loudly.

"As long as Sakura is within that circle, there's a magical barrier protecting her." Fai replied. "In order to summon her staff, she must perform an incantation. The magic circle that is beneath her works as a protection to prevent any interference. Without it, she could easily be interrupted during the ceremony."

"....Reveal the staff, and Shine your light! RELEASE!"

The key turned into the staff and she grabbed it, spinning it around. Syaoran got up and had his eyes set on her. He grabbed his sword and proceeded towards her again. Sakura quickly grabbed out a card. "JUMP!"

A pair of wings appeared on the sides of her shoes and she jumped, but Syaoran caught her leg and she crashed to the ground.

"AHH!" she said in pain. She had fallen, facedown. She lifted herself up as best as she could and turned to her side, looking up at Syaoran.

He pointed his sword directly under her chin. "Give me back her feather."

"I can't do that! Even though I want to! It's already become apart of me. I know, because I saw--"

Syaoran grabbed her by the collar, pulling her close. Her eyes were shaking in fear.

Li regained conciousness and gripped his sword tightly. He then jumped in the air and drop-kicked Syaoran. He turned back to look at Sakura. "Get out of here, NOW!"

She slightly gasped but then nodded. She got up and distanced herself from the battle scene.

Kero looked over at Julian and he nodded. They were both about to switch to their true forms, but when they attempted it, they found out they couldn't! It was as if another power was suppressing them!

"What's the matter?" Madison asked.

"Julian and I can't switch back into our usual forms!" Kero replied.

She gasped. "Oh no!"

"Now I can't come and help Sakura and the kid."

"You mean they're all on their own?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Mokona feels something strange, strange, strange!" it said. "Why is Syaoran wanting to hurt the other Sakura?!"

"I may not be able to switch to my true form, but I can still sense things." said Kero. "There's definitely something here!"

Syaoran managed to knock Li's sword out of his hand and kick him down. He turned his head and eyed the cardcaptor. She had to act fast, because she knew he was after her next, and Li was unable to protect her now.

"Maze Card!" she threw it in the air and slammed her staff to it. "Release and dispel!"

Instantly, green walls formed all around, creating a maze full of twists and turns, to provide confusion and to delay Syaoran from finding her. The others could see a long, tall green wall in front of them now, with the exit straight in front of them. Everyone stared at it in awe.

"A maze?" Tori questioned.

"Why would she want to be stuck in there again?" wondered Meilin, remembering the time they got stuck inside the maze in the capturing days.

"They'll all get lost inside of there." said Madison.

"That's it, I've had enough of this!" Kurogane unsheathed Pale Blue Ice and was about to go inside the maze.

"Kurogane, wait!" said Princess Sakura. "Are you going inside to find Syaoran? Please, don't hurt him!"

Kurogane could see the fear and sadness in her shaking eyes. He then sighed. "Fine then," he growled, unwillingly putting his sword back in the sheath. "But just remember that that isn't Syaoran."

Sakura was in the middle of the maze, knelt down, trying to catch her breath. She was feeling weak and barely had the strength to wield The Maze.

The sounds of footsteps approached and there was a long shadow stretched upon the wall. Sakura's eyes slowly widened in fear. Syaoran had found her!

She slammed her staff on another card. "Sword!"

The staff changed into a sword and she slowly stood up. But Syaoran quickly grabbed her wrist and threw the sword to the ground, pinning her against the wall.

"Return Sakura's feather." he repeated.

"Syaoran...." she said, in a slight whispering voice, tears streaming. "I'm so sorry."

His eyes widened. "What?!"

What she said....what did she mean by that? It sent a feeling of shock through his system.

"I now understand why. Why you never tell the princess who you really are in her life." she told him. "When I received her feather, I saw a memory of when you were kids. I saw a glimpse of you for only a second, but then you disappeared, as if you were totally cut out from her memory. I was allowed to see you in the memory for a brief moment because I'm not the princess. But when she gets it back she won't see you at all. There will be nothing there."

Syaoran slowly clenched his hand that was pressed against the wall into a fist. "It was...the only way...."

Sakura then began to feel weak and gripped her chest with her hands, sliding to the floor. "I'm...so sorry. She'll never remember, no matter how much she wishes to see. Why must it...be this way? Why can't she remember?"

She was unable to keep Maze up, so it dispelled.

"I had to pay the price...to save Sakura..." Syaoran then covered his right eye and fell to the ground on one knee again.

The princess saw him and gasped. "Syaoran!"

She ran towards him, breaking from Madison's grip. "No Sakura, wait!"

She reached him and knelt down, putting her hand upon his that was on his eye. "Syaoran..."

He slightly turned his head, looking at her, and then with his other hand gripped the wrist of the hand that she put there. She slightly winced in fear, until he smiled warmly at her. "Thank you....Princess."

"SAKURA!" shouted Li, running towards her. He pulled his cardcaptor close to him and then looked at Syaoran with narrowed eyes, and he pointed his sword straight at him. "You stay away from her!"

"Stay away from her?" Syaoran questioned.

"You can't have the feather! There's no way that we know of that can remove it without harming Sakura."

Syaoran started to look pale and in shock. "All I remember was falling to the ground and the next thing I knew, the princess was putting her hand on me."

"Huh?" Li pulled his sword away. _"He doesn't remember anything, almost as if he became a different person when he tried to take the feather."_

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the area, and appearing was a black swirling cloud. The strange power had finally arrived. Everyone looked up with wide eyes and opened mouths.

Cardcaptor Sakura then began to cough severly. She looked at her hand and her eyes widened to find she had coughed up blood. "L-Li?!"

"What is it?" he pulled her hand towards him by her wrist and his eyes widened. "Sakura...."

She turned to face him, barely able to sit up, and she gripped his robes, staining it with blood, looking up at him with shaking, frightened eyes, holding back tears. "I'm not...strong enough to wield the cards!"

"What's going on over there?" said Kurogane.

"I don't know. It looks as if something is wrong with the other Sakura." said Fai.

"Fai, Kurgie, look, look!" Mokona said in a panicking sort of voice. "Mokona feels big waves!"

"She's right!" said Kero. "Something's about to happen!"

Suddenly, emerging from the cement, were those clay-like warriors again.

Kurogane grinned. "I was wondering when we'd be seeing some action."

The princess put her hand on the cardcaptor's shoulder. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

The cardcaptor turned to look at her and the princess slightly gasped when she saw a little bit of blood trickling down from the corner of her mouth.

"She doesn't have the strength right now in order to wield the cards." said Li. "That means she won't be able to fight."

"But...we need...the cards..." she said in a struggling voice. "We need to combine....both our powers...in order to fight it!"

"Not in this state, you could kill yourself."

"Wait!" said Sakura. She turned to look at the princess and then she reached her hand out with the key necklace in her hand. "You can wield the cards for me!"

"What?" the princess blinked.

"We have the same soul, we're both Sakura. If your feather was able to recognize my heart, then the cards will be able to recognize your voice!"

"But they aren't mine, I can't use them."

"Yes, you can! The cards will listen to you, I know it!"

* * *

 

The others were currently occupied in fighting. Kurogane was constantly slicing down those clay humanoid-shaped creatures. Kurogane laughed as he once again stood in a pile of muddy clay. "These guys seem weaker than before. That 'strange power' can't even send any soldiers worth fighting!"

Fai and Meilin fought back to back, beating them up into mush.

"You're a pretty good fighter for such a young girl," commented Fai.

"Li and I have been training together since we were small," she bragged. "So of course I am!"

Tori had some fighting skills and also assisted in beating up the strange creatures. Kero and Julian tried returning to their true forms again, and this time, succeeded.

Madison was in a safe area, Mokona upon her shoulder, filming all of the action.

"Everyone's fighting so well," she said. "This is probably the best footage I've gotten for a long time!"

As they continued to battle onward, Sakura tried her best to encourage her other self to wield the Star Cards in her place.

"But...I'm not sure how to use them..." said the princess.

"You'll know what to do, you just have to trust yourself." she told her.

Suddenly, the cards came flying out of the cardcaptor's pocket and swirled around Princess Sakura. The princess put out both her hands and the cards piled into a deck. Cardcaptor Sakura smiled warmly. "See? They already know your voice. They're saying that they want to fight alongside you, because we are the same."

She then took the princess' hand and put the star key there. "Believe in the cards, and in yourself."

Sakura pulled back her hand, looking at the star key, then she gripped it. "I'm not sure if I can do this..."

Syaoran put his hand on her shoulder. "I believe you can. We'll go together, Princess. I'll protect you from anything that tries to cause you harm."

Sakura then leaned her head back onto Li's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He then looked over at Syaoran. "Protect the princess. Do whatever it takes until that thing's destroyed."

Syaoran nodded. "Right." he then took Sakura's hand. "Let's go."

They ran in the middle of the park, almost standing directly beneath the swirling cloud of black. The others noticed and, for a moment, ceased fighting.

"What is the kid doing with the princess over there?!" Kurogane said loudly.

"It looks like they're trying to face that strange power on their own." said Fai.

"I sense Sakura's magical power with her." said Yue. "But how is that possible?"

"Unless she has the Star Cards." said Keroberos.

All of a sudden Syaoran and Sakura were surrounded by those strange shadow creatures they had faced last night. Syaoran slightly narrowed his eyes in determination. He looked over at Sakura. "You have to summon the staff!"

"What?!" she said with wide eyes.

"I'll take care of things here, I won't let them touch you."

"But Syaoran...."

"I'll be OK. Don't worry about me."

She then opened her hand and looked at the Star Key, remembering the words her other self told her: Believe in the cards and in yourself.

"Key of the Star...." the magic circle appeared beneath her feet. "....With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, and Shine your Light! RELEASE!"

The key stretched out into the staff and the princess reached for it. Everyone stared in amazement.

"She can use the staff?" Madison blinked.

"Alright!" cheered Mokona. "Go, Sakura!"

"Sakura must have given this Sakura the cards in order to aid her in battle." said Keroberos.

"But why wouldn't she fight herself?" Yue questioned.

"Sakura is in a very weak state right now, she doesn't have enough strength to wield them herself."

"But how is this one able to use it?"

"Even though they come from two different worlds, it still doesn't change the fact that it's Sakura wielding the cards."

"Maybe I was wrong..." Kurogane said. "Our Sakura may actually have the capability of fighting."

Madison sighed. "If I had known, I would of made a battle costume for her, too."

"I guess this is the same as what happened to the other Sakura," said Kurogane. "If the other one was able to take in the princess' feather, then it would make sense that the princess could use the other one's magic."

"What an excellent observation, Kuro-pu." said Fai, lightly clapping. "I wasn't sure if you were capable of figuring it out."

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

Syaoran took out his sword. "These things are only a distraction. I'll hold them back while you attack the source."

"Huh? Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes. You can do this, Princess. We all have faith in you."

Suddenly, Syaoran was ambushed by one of the shadows. He was then being pinned down to the ground. The princess gasped. "Syaoran!"

He took his sword and cut himself free and the monster dispelled. The shadows began to close in on them. Syaoran got his sword ready. "You have to go."

"But Syaoran, there's too many."

"I told you, I'll be fine. You have to do this. It's the only way."

She nodded and gripped the staff. She pulled out the Star Deck and sifted through. "I'll need a way to get out of here first...." she then pulled one out. "Jump!"

The moment the staff slammed onto the card, a pair of wings appeared on the side of her shoes and she jumped over the entire mob of shadow monsters. She watched for a few moments as Syaoran was fighting them. He appeared to be winning, but he did suffer a few blows.

"Syaoran...." she then shook her head and turned around, looking up at the black cloud. She sifted through the deck again. "Maybe this one will work?"

She threw it in the air and slammed the staff to it. "Fiery!"

The spirit appeared, thrusting itself in the form of flames towards the cloud, but the fire was thrown back. Sakura quickly jumped out of the way, barely making it.

"Oh no, Sakura!" shouted Mokona.

"The power's too strong, attack cards are not much use." said Keroberos. "We need to help defend her!"

Keroberos flew towards her, but then was thrown back.

"It's the same thing as before," said Yue. "A magical guard has been put up to prevent us from assisting."

The cards were strewn on the ground and Sakura looked down at them. _"I have no idea what I'm doing. If only there was just some way to make this thing disappear!_

"Huh?" she then noticed a certain card and picked it up. "The Erase?"

 _"That's it! Maybe this will...."_ she then had a horrible thought. _"But what if I fail again? What if all i do is make things worse?"_

She then looked all around her. Syaoran was almost completely overwhelmed by the shadow creatures and the others were starting to tire out from fighting the never-ending amount of clay people. She saw Li holding Sakura, looking down at her with a worried expression. She then looked back at the card. _"I still have to try."_

She then threw the card up in the air. "Erase Card....release and dispel!"

The card's spirit appeared and began gathering up all of the swirling black cloud, erasing it from existence.

"What?!" Yue said in shock. "The Erase Card is destroying that dark power, but that's not possible! The Erase Card could never erase magical energy."

"She must be amplifying the card's power with her own. Her powers are incredibly strong." said Keroberos.

All of the creatures that were summoned dispelled once every piece of the strange power was erased. The princess, who's energy was completely spent, slowly let go of the staff. As every bit of it faded away, it revealed a sparkling light.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Another feather?!"

Sakura began to faint, slowly falling backwards. Syaoran quickly ran towards her and caught her in his arms, slowly slinking down to the ground with the princess asleep. The feather descended and gently went inside of her heart.

Li walked towards them, his Sakura also asleep in his arms.

"Thank you for all you've done to help us." said Syaoran.

"You'll do anything to protect the princess and to see to it she doesn't die, won't you?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Li reached out his hand and all of the Star Cards came flying away from the princess and into a deck in his hand. "Your heart is very sincere in wanting to save the princess." he narrowed his eyes. "Don't lose it."

"Huh? he slightly gasped with wide eyes as he watched Li walk away. What did he mean by that?

* * *

 

Everyone returned to the Avalon household. Most of the lights were off, except for the ones in the hallway.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" asked Madison, holding both her hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura smiled with closed eyes. She was already in her pink pajamas.

"I can't believe that strange power is finally gone." Madison then sighed. "Guess that means no more battle costumes."

"Eh...heh...yeah..." a sweat drip slinked down her head.

"So where's Li?"

"Oh, he went to go change back into his normal clothes. He'll be going back home once he's done."

They both heard a sound and turned around to see a limo outside, piling out of it six lady body guards.

"Looks like my ride is here." she let go of her best friend's hands then waved goodbye. "See ya tomorrow, Sakura!"

"Goodnight, Madison." she waved back. She then turned around and went towards the living room to see how Syaoran and the princess were doing. She saw him there, sitting on the couch with the princess asleep in his arms.

"Another feather was in this world. Maybe that's what was amplifying that thing's power." he then ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I wasn't able to return your other feather."

Sakura slowly backed away and ran up the stairs to her room, shutting the door. She walked in between her bed and her desk, tears forming in her eyes. "Even if I was able to return the feather to her, it still wouldn't change that she'll never remember Syaoran. But still, I just wish....I could return to her what's been lost."

Sparkling tears fell from her eyes and onto the hard wood floor, and once they hit, her magic circle appeared. Sakura suddenly stood up completely straight and gasped, her eyes wide. A card slowly came into existence right before her eyes. She slowly enclosed her hands on the card, holding it from each side.

"It's....another Star Card..." she slowly turned it over and slightly gasped. The picture of the spirit was of a young girl with a bird's feather floating above her cupped hands.

Emerging from the card was a piece of the princess' heart, her memory fragment, the feather that accidently was received by her own heart.

"Her feather?" she said, eyes wide. She then smiled warmly and put her hands underneath, slowly bringing it close. "Now I can finally return it to her."

"Sakura?" said Li, opening the door. He was already in his normal clothes and was ready to go home, until he suddenly felt magical energy coming from Sakura's bedroom. "What's going on?"

Sakura turned around, a warm smile upon her face, the feather floating above her hands.

His eyes widened. "Sakura's feather! But how did you...?"

"A Star Card...it returned it to me."

Li walked over to her and saw a card lying on the floor, so he bent down and picked it up. "The Memory?" he then turned to look at her. "You created this just now, didn't you?"

She nodded. "Li, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I wanted to return this to Princess Sakura myself, but I think it'd be best if Syaoran does. Can you take this to him?"

He nodded. "Of course."

* * *

 

Fai, with Mokona upon his shoulder, were looking into the living without stepping foot in there.

"Syaoran looks really sad," said Mokona, in a slight whispering voice.

"Probably because even though another feather was returned to her, he still feels like he failed because he was unable to return the other one." replied Fai.

"Mokona feels really bad for not being able to help Syaoran!"

Fai patted her head. "You've helped Syaoran more than you know. If it wasn't for you, we never would of even known there was a feather in this world. We were also able to save this town from that strange power source."

"Still, Mokona wishes she could do more!"

"Hey," came the voice of Kurogane. They turned around to look at him.

"Kurgie! We were wondering where you were." said Fai, smiling with closed eyes.

"Yeah!" said Mokona.

"We should leave for now, and let the kid be alone for awhile." he said.

"Perhaps that's a good idea. Alright Mokona, it's time to follow Kuro-pu outside."

"For the last time, it's Kurogane!" he growled, trying his best to control the volume of his voice.

So they left to go outside to allow Syaoran to be alone for awhile with the princess, who slept soundly after regaining another memory.

Li entered the room. "Hey Syaoran..."

"Huh?" he turned his head to see him standing there.

"Sakura requested me to give this to you." he opened his hand to reveal the feather.

"Sakura's feather." said Syaoran with wide eyes.

Li outstretched his hand forward and the feather flew out of his hand and Syaoran grabbed it. He looked down at the princess and put the feather upon her chest and it slowly sunk inside. Sakura slightly flinched in her sleep, making a few sounds of discomfort as she felt it go inside her.

Syaoran gently brushed his hand through her hair and then looked at Li. He bowed slightly, "Thank you very much."

"I have to be heading home." he said. "But you have all the feathers that were in this world, so there's no need to stay awake all night keeping an eye on her. You should get some rest, too."

He nodded. "Right."

With that said, Li turned around and proceeded out the door, returning home for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I almost cut the dream sequence was I was afraid its foreshadowing took away from this part. I feel this could've been conveyed better, like I remember not feeling it was a hundred percent to my vision, but I was happy I wrote it.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

It was during lunch at school, and everyone was sitting outside to eat. Sakura sat all by herself under a tree, her bento box sitting upon her lap, and chopsticks in hand. But she barely touched her food. She just stared down at it with a slightly sad expression.

Reaching into her backpack, she slowly pulled out the card she had created last night, The Memory. _"I wish the princess was able to remember Syaoran. It's just not fair...."_

"Sakura?" came a familiar voice.

"Huh?" she looked up. "Oh, hey Li."

"What's wrong? You look like something is bothering you."

She sighed and closed her eyes, lowering her head. "Well, it's just that...."

"Does it concern them?"

She nodded. "Since they've retrieved all the feathers in this world, it's time for them to continue on their journey. They'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon."

Li sat down next to her. "Is that way you're upset?"

She nodded. "I'm....going to miss them..."

* * *

 

Kurogane was taking a walk by himself down the sidewalk lined with cherry blossom trees. It wasn't quite dusk yet, but you could tell the light was starting to dim at this point.

Not too far off was Madison, still in her school uniform. When she saw Kurogane, she paused. She then decided to go over there.

"I heard you're leaving tomorrow."

He turned to see it was Madison. "That's right."

"I'm sure you must be relieved, finally being able to leave and all."

"You could say that."

"You miss her, don't you?"

Kurogane slightly gasped.

"I wonder what it's like to travel across dimensions, seeking for a way to go home. And not only that, but almost being haunted by seeing those you miss in a different world."

Kurogane sighed. "Like I said before, you have the same face as Princess Tomoyo. Nothing more."

The wind started to blow and petals from the tree started to float about the wind. Madison smiled warmly, slightly looking downward. "Even so....I know that she's always thinking of you, and is awaiting your return."

* * *

 

Back at the Avalon Residence, the dimensional travelers were getting ready for the journey forward. Before leaving, they decided to do some of Sakura's chores for her. Fai was currently humming to himself as he washed windows, Syaoran was in the kitchen washing dirty dishes, and the princess did laundry.

"Mokona loves the feeling of washed clothes!" Mokona said, who was currently on top of the clothes that were in the basket Sakura was carrying.

"It's the least I could do for them." she said. "They've helped us so much, I wish we could repay them more."

The door brust open. "I'm home!"

It was Sakura and Li, back from school.

Fai turned around with his closed-eyes smile, pausing from his window-washing duty. "Hello there."

Sakura blinked. "Uhh...Fai, what are you doing?"

"Well, I decided to help around the house a little." he replied. "Actually, it was Princess Sakura's idea. She very greatful for all your help. She's even doing the laundry right now."

Kero floated over to Li. "Hey kid, don't you have better things to do then come over here?"

"Kero! Don't be so rude to Li!" said Sakura.

"Where's Mokona?" Li asked.

Just then, the princess appeared, and she stopped when she saw them. "Oh, you're home."

"I need to speak with Mokona." said Li.

"Yay! Mokona feels important!" she then jumped out of the basket and landed on Li's shoulder.

Li turned to Cardcaptor Sakura. "I need to speak with Mokona privately. Is it OK if I use your dad's bedroom?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks."

He went upstairs and shut the door behind him.

"What does Li want to tell Mokona?" it asked.

"I need you to contact The Dimensional Witch."

"Li wants to talk to Yuuko?"

He nodded. "Yes, please."

Mokona shot a beam of light from it's jewel and a light image appeared. There was Yuuko with an expression that seemed to say she knew he would call.

"What is that you inquire, Li Showron?"

"There's something I need to speak to you about." he then slightly narrowed his eyes. "Privately."

"Yes, I see." she turned her head towards Mokona. "Mokona, please go to sleep."

Mokona then shut her eyes and fell asleep. Li looked at her, kind of shocked she could fall asleep that fast.

"Now...you're wondering about Syaoran. Am I correct?"

"I could feel something off about him."

"And what do you mean?"

"He's another me, and yet he doesn't have any magical powers."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything is wrong. You are from different worlds, after all. Having the same soul doesn't mean you will always be the same. For example, Tomoyo or 'Madison' as she is called in this world, has no magical powers whatsoever. However, her alternate Princess Tomoyo, the one whom Kurogane serves, not only is magical but is also a dream seer."

"Yes, I know that, it's just that..."

"What?"

"If he isn't suppose to have magical powers, then how come I could sense magical energy from him?"

She slightly smirked. "You sure are perceptive. And I suppose your wish is to know more about who Syaoran really is."

"I have my suspisions, but I am not entirely sure. I know there's alot I still don't know, even if I am correct. I need to know more about him."

"Syaoran isn't who he seems, and he himself doesn't know it yet either. He came to the country of Clow at age 7 with a bandage over his right eye and was adopted. He can't remember anything that happened before coming to Clow Country."

"Then who is he really?"

"That information will require compensation. But the price you would have to pay....you will need it in the future." Yuuko was referring to Li's sword and Lasin Board. "However, I can tell you this much...." her eyes slightly narrowed. "The suspisions you do have of Syaoran are entirely true."

Li slightly gasped then looked away. "I'm surprised Sakura hasn't said anything, I'd think she'd be able to sense it, too."

"She may seem to know nothing," said Yuuko. "But I'm sure that girl isn't as oblivious as she seems right now."

* * *

 

Cardcaptor Sakura's eyes shot open and she gasped, shooting up from bed early in the morning the next day. "Syaoran, no!"

She put her hand on her chest and she felt all sweaty, she had a pretty intense dream. Kero remained asleep in the draw, but her screaming woke up Mokona, who wanted to sleep beside her one last time before their departure.

"Sakura!" it said, worried. "Why is Sakura screaming for Syaoran?"

"Huh?" she turned to look at her and did her best to smile warmly. "It was just a dream...."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"You can say that. But don't try to worry yourself; we have a big day ahead of us."

* * *

 

It was around 11:45AM. Everyone slept in a bit late, so now they were all in a hurry to get ready. The young cardcaptor was busy in the kitchen trying to make pancakes for everyone. Fai was also in the kitchen assisting her.

The phone rang and Sakura quickly went to answer it. "Hello? Who is this? Tori?" she nearly dropped the phone. "Dad's coming home tonight? Yeah, I know. Don't worry; they should be gone by the time he comes home. Okay, bye." she then hung up and sighed.

"Your father's coming home?" asked Fai, smiling with closed eyes.

"Yeah, but it's not until evening. You guys should be gone before then, even though we're....a bit behind schedule."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sakura shouted, "Coming!"

"Hey Sakura." Madison smiled with closed eyes, holding a paper bag.

"Hey Madison. What are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye, of course." she then held up the bag. "And to give a farewell gift to the princess."

Just then, Li showed up behind her. Madison turned around with a closed-eyes smile, "Good afternoon, Li!"

They both came inside. After everyone ate, the dimensional travelers returned to wearing their original attire. Madison filmed them all together. "You guys look great!"

She then ran over to the princess and gripped both hands. "It was so nice being able to meet you, Princess Sakura."

She nodded. "Yeah!"

"I want you to have this." she gave her the bag. "I made it for you last night!"

The princess pulled it out of the bag, it was a pink sweater with white feather designs sewn into it. She smiled warmly. "Thank you."

"Would you look at that?" said Fai, smiling with closed eyes. "It's just like Piffle World. I wonder if those two were destined to be friends."

She then turned to the guys. "Oh, and I made you all something, too!"

She pulled them out of the bag and started with Kurogane.

"If you ever land in some place cold, you might need these!" she wrapped a red scarf that had a dragon design in black around his neck.

"What the? What is this?!" said Kurogane, pulling on it.

"It's a scarf!"

"Kurgie is a bit dense when it comes to these sort of things." said Fai.

"What is THAT suppose to mean?"

"Here's one for you, too, Fai." Madison handed him a blue scarf with a white design of snowflakes.

"Why thank you, Madison." he said, taking it.

"And one for you, too, Syaoran!" she wrapped a plain green scarf around Syaoran's neck.

"Uhhh....thanks...." he said, not knowing what else to say.

"Hey Kuro-pu, you're the only one who hasn't told Madison 'thank you' yet." said Fai.

"And why should I?"

"Well, for one, she did make it specially for you." he said with a devious grin.

Color started to slightly rush to his face.

Mokona then hopped onto Fai's shoulder. "Ooh, Kurgie's blushing again!"

"I am not, you little cream puff!"

Everyone started to slightly laugh.

Suddenly, the princess started to look a little sad.

"What's wrong, Princess?" asked Syaoran.

"I just can't believe we're leaving already, that's all. I don't know why, but I feel nervous jumping to another world. We never know what's going to happen."

Syaoran took her hand. Sakura slightly blushed and winced in startlement.

"Don't worry, Princess; I'll find all of your feathers, no matter what." he told her. "You don't have to worry, I'll make sure you're safe."

Everyone went outside, it was time to make the dimensional leap again. Li stood next to Madison, and Sakura stood between Li and Kero, as they faced the travelers to watch them leave their world.

"Mokona Modoki ready to go! Waaahhh----puuu!" Mokona spread forth wings and a magic circle appeared beneath her and the travelers.

Kurogane looked at Madison. "Hey...."

"Huh?" she looked back at him.

He slightly smiled. "If the princess ever visits you in your dreams, tell her I intend to get back to her soon."

"I'm sure she'll be glad to hear it."

Both Li and Syaoran looked straight at each other, both with determined expressions.

"Do whatever you can to protect the princess." Li said.

He nodded. "I will."

Sakura gripped both of the princess's hands. "I hope the memories that were returned to you were happy."

"Yes, they were. But...." she took on a sad expression. "There's always someone there that makes me really happy, but no one's there."

Sakura squeezed her hands tighter. "You'll remember someday, I know you will."

"Thanks."

"Syaoran will do anything to get all your memories back. Just always remember that he would never hurt you. Even if he did, it'd be against his will."

The princess eyes widened and she gasped quietly. "Huh?"

The young cardcaptor slowly let go of both her hands. Li looked at her with a shocked expression. Sakura looked over at him and gave a slow nod, indicating she knew as well.

They watched as the dimensional travelers disappeared and Mokona opened its mouth and devoured them up and vanished. They had now moved on to a new world, in search of the memories of a desert princess.

She looked up at the sky with slightly shaking eyes and then smiled warmly. "You know, everything is going to be all right...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it'd be interesting to have Sakura create a new card in order to remove the other Sakura's feather from herself. The card she created allows people to see pieces of another memories with a feather. It leaves a feather, and if someone picks up that feather, a fragment imprints. And this feather can go into someone else to show that fragment (which is demonstrated in one of my sequel fics, Cardcaptor Ritsuka).


	15. Chapter 15

**EPILOGUE**

The travelers found themselves in a world where it was currently winter. Snow was falling as they were approaching a nearby village.

"Now aren't you happy that Madison gave you that scarf, Kuro-pu?" said Fai.

"Shut up...." Kurogane growled.

The princess had her arms around herself, shivering.

"Are you cold, Princess?" Syaoran asked.

"Just a little bit..."

Syaoran pulled his cloak open and then pulled her close, wrapping her up. She slightly blushed as they continued walking.

"Awwww....now isn't that cute?" said Fai, looking back at them.

"Mokona wants to be snug, too!" it jumped on Kurogane's shoulder and wrapped itself around his cloak.

"Hey, what the?! Get out of there!"

* * *

 

"Huh? But why Sakura?" said Kero, after his current mistress explained to him what she was going to do.

"Because Kero, maybe if I put the cards away, maybe strange things will stop happening." she told him.

"Ohh...you just wanna get rid of me!"

"That's not it, Kero. And it's not like I'll keep you sealed in there forever, I won't forget you."

He sighed and slightly moaned. "Ohh...alright."

"Thanks, Kero." she smiled with closed eyes. "And try not to sleep on the job this time."

She put her hand in front of Kero, with eyes closed in concentration. "Keroberos, Guardian best of the Seal..."

Suddenly, her magic cirlce appeared. Kero and the book started to glow. "I, Sakura, command you to protect the Star Cards inside of this book!"

Kero then seeped into the Sakura Book and was gone. The cards then swirled around her and she smiled warmly, putting both her hands so they can form into a deck. "Don't worry; Kero will keep you all safe. I promise to come back for you all someday."

She then placed all the cards in the book. Out of her pocket, she pulled out "The Memory", the card she had recently created. "Maybe we'll meet again someday...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue sets up for two follow up stories. The first being "Return to Me", which I never finished (only have one completed chapter), which details the next world our travelers land in and is KuroTomo focused. And the other being "Cardcaptor Ritsuka", which I started writing a little bit before this story, making it truly the oldest fanfic I have and my second most popular (and still needs to be finished with like, a season's worth of episodes, it's been on hiatus since 2014).


End file.
